I was in the car
by Johijoha
Summary: Mike has vanished as if he never existed. Everyone is desperatly searching for him to no avail. Finally answers might come from an unlikely source. Will Mike ever come back? The further I write the more I realize the characters are more than just slightly OOC. I hope you give it a chance anyway.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, after getting a hand ful of reviews i decided to repost the first chapter or more precisely to stretch the content of the first chapter into multiple chapters. Story stays the same, just more character interaction._

_This is still my first fanfic ever and still the first time writing in English. I'm thankful for every help. And please review._

* * *

**I was in the car**

It was a Monday morning like any other at Pearson Specter since Louis learned the truth about Mike. A little too loud, a little too tense and very very busy. Only few knew what was really going on but everyone felt the tension. The associates did everything to appear hardworking and tried to avoid both of them as good as possible.

Harvey, as usual, pretended like nothing was wrong.

"Donna, where is Mike?"

"Not in yet." The assistant didn't look up and instead continued to read an important mail.

Bewildered Harvey stared at her. "It's nine."

Sighing Donna looked up. "I know, I already tried calling him multiple times. Mobile and home line. Nothing."

"What the fuck?! After everything that's going on?! Tell me when he's in!" furious he returned to his office.

Exhausted Donna took a sip of her coffee. She was a tough one but the conflict in the office was really getting to her. There was no doubt that she was on Harvey's side in the matter but that didn't make the fight with Louis any less painful. He was after all her friend.

And now Mike thought it was a good idea to come in late. That was a complication she truly didn't need. She reached for her phone and dialed Mikes number for the tenth time this morning. And just like before nothing happened. She was starting to get angry.

Where the hell could he be? He couldn't be with Rachel. She was on a trip to Europe with her mother and would only return next week. He obviously wasn't with Harvey. Louis wouldn't use Mike, he was to disappointed and angry. That left Jessica.

She haste down the corridors to Jessica's office. Forcefully refusing to acknowledge the fact that this didn't explain why Mike wasn't answering his cell. She ignored Jessica's assistant Paula and walked right into the office.

Jessica and Jeff Malone where deep in conversation.

"Jessica, do you know where Mike is?" Donna was to exhausted and to annoyed to stick with her normal politeness towards the other woman.

Jessica glanced to her boyfriend. She still hadn't told him what was really going on and she still wasn't sure if she wanted him to know. "Good morning, Donna. Why do you think I would know, where Mr. Ross is?"

"I just hoped you knew. He isn't answering his cell or at home and he hasn't come in yet."

That rose Jessica's attention. "What about Ms Zane?"

"Still in Europe." Donna answered.

"Right."

"Maybe he's just sick." Jeff suggested. Donna shook her had and Jessica grinned unhappy. They both remembered all too well more than one occasion when Mike Ross had come into the office barely able to walk and put two thoughts in order just because he didn't want to disappoint Harvey. One time Jessica had threatened to fire him if he didn't go home and stay there until he was better. No way would he stay away without calling in. Especially not now. Mike wouldn't give Louis an opening like that.

The two women looked at each other both unsure what was going on, but sure it wasn't good. Jeff was confused. He had realized pretty early on that Harvey Specter was more than just a partner to Jessica and that Donna and Mike where more than just colleagues to Harvey. These three were more a family than anything else but this seemed to be about something else.

"Maybe his battery is low and Louis send him somewhere?" he suggested. Again the two women shook their heads.

"Louis wouldn't use Mike." mumbled Jessica. "And Harvey doesn't know?"

Donna smiled. "No, he's furious. I think, I'm gonna send Ray to check out the apartment."

She turned around and was about to leave when Jessica called after her. "Please keep me informed."

She nodded and left.

When she returned to her desk, Harvey had left a note. He was on his way to meet a client and wouldn't return till after lunch.

Donna hesitated only for a second and called Ray.

It took another hour before Ray was at the office. An hour in which Donna grew more and more worried. Something was clearly wrong. She had tried to call Mike over and over again, unsuccessful. Finally Ray came up to her.

"Thank god. Ray, you have to go to Mike's and check up on him for me."

Stunned the man looked at her. He had known her for years but he had only seen her this agitated a hand full of times. "Sure, no problem. What's wrong?"

"He doesn't answer his phone and I can't leave here without raising to much attention." She explained while rummaging through her desk. "Here this is a spare key. Rachel gave it to me weeks ago just in case."

"I take it, this is such a case." Ray took the key. "I'll call you as soon as I'm there."

For the first time this day Donna smiled. "Thank you. It's probably nothing. But thank you."

He winked at her and left.

Relieved Donna fell back into her chair and returned to her duties hoping that everything would turn out to be nothing.

Half an hour later Harvey returned. Donna didn't look at him hoping he would just pass her not asking about Mike. No such luck.

"Where is he? Don't tell me he's still not in!" the anger was visible in his eyes.

Before Donna had to answer her phone rang. The ID identified the number as Rays. "Thank god." Donna mumbled and picked up. "A second Ray. I transfer you to Harveys office." She hang up again pressed a button and pulled Harvey into his office. "I got worried so I asked Ray to check up on Mikes apartment." She closed the door behind Harvey. "Where here Ray. What did you find out?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Surprise! The second chapter didn't exactly go as planned, but I am quite happy with it. What do you think? I always thought Ray was a great character and he probably knows a lot more about what's going on, than he admits._

_As always, please review and tell me all my language mistakes. How else am i supposed to learn?_

* * *

Ray liked working for Harvey Specter. He had never regretted his decision to become his exclusive driver. He was always polite and treated him with respect. Having been a driver for the rich and beautiful of New York for more than fifteen years Ray knew how rare that was. After the incident over two years ago that could have cost him his license he had only become more loyal to the lawyer.

An added bonus were the meetings with Harvey's assistant Donna. I liked that woman. She had style and wit and more than once had Ray caught himself smiling over a little banter between the wanna be cold hearted lawyer and his loyal assistant. He secretly hoped these two would one day find their way to each other. Life had been good.

And then one day Harvey had brought this young lawyer with him, Mike Ross. Tall, lanky and a bit goofy he looked a lot younger than he apparently was. Over the years Ray had seen Harvey interact with a lot of people but never in the way he interacted with this kid. They argued, they teased each other and their movie quote battles always made Ray smile. It didn't take a genius to realize that Mike was a genius. And you had to be blind not to see how much the young man respected and admired Harvey. There was a loyalty and trust between these two that could not be explained by the mere fact that they worked together. Sure they had had their ups and downs over the last years and Ray had been there to see it all, but they had always found their way back to each other. The last time when Mike had left the firm it had been serious. Ray could see the old Harvey return. Colder, angrier, world wary. He didn't like it. He had been so relieved when the young man finally came back. It seemed like a huge weight had been lifted from Harvey's shoulders and also Donnas. Ray knew there were problems at the firm, but he was sure whatever it was, these three together would figure it out and he would do his part to help.

And that was why he was here now. In front of Mike Rosses building. It was indeed a step up from the old apartment and he had secretly been relieved when he heard that Mike had moved. He walked past the doorman and up to the apartment. He rang, but nothing happened. After a second he pulled the key out of his pocket and opened the apartment door.

At first glance everything seemed in order. Ray had never been here, so he wasn't sure. He walked into the living room, nothing. Next the bedroom, nothing. The room was clean and tidy maybe a bit to tidy. Something wasn't right! Ray couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was clearly wrong. He called Donna but before he could get out a word, she asked him to wait. Ray went back into the living room and wanted to sit down.

"We're here, Ray. What did you find out?" Donnas voice sounded nervous.

Ray didn't answer immediately.

"Ray?" that was Harvey.

"Does Mike own a couch?" asked Ray confused.

"What?"

"Mike isn't here and the bed doesn't look like anyone slept in it. And I think there is furniture missing." Ray was looking around. He hadn't been in this apartment, but he had been in Mikes old apartment and he couldn't find a single thing he had seen there here. Following a hunch he went back into the bedroom and opened a closet.

"His clothes are gone, too." he mumbled.

"What?!" Donna sounded almost panicked this time.

"You mean, he just left." asked Harvey, a mixture of anger, pain, and disappointment in his voice.

"No, Harvey, he would never do that! He wouldn't just leave no matter how difficult the situation was! He wouldn't just leave like that!" Donna disagreed strongly. "Maybe he was kidnapped! We should inform the police."

Ray shook his head unbeknownst to them. "I don't think so, Donna. The apartment doesn't look like there was a struggle. Everything seems in order, just that all his stuff is gone." He realized something else. "Even the pictures. Here are no pictures of him, only of his girlfriend and her family."

For a while no one said anything.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Harvey's furious scream pierced Ray's ear and he had to hold the phone away. He could hear a door open forcefully.

"Harvey, wait!" Donna called after him. "Ray, please stay where you are, I'll call the police. Let them in and explain everything."

"Of course." but Donna was already gone. Slowly Ray closed his phone and looked around. Just what was going on here?


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, apparently I have some kind of a streek. Let's just hope it holds on for a while._

_This chapter, again, didn't exactly go the way I planned. I actually thought I would have a lot more Harvey centric chapters and now look at this, not a single chapter from his POV. Well, I'm gonna change that in the next one, promise._

_But on the other hand, we get to meet Louis (even if he is kind of insignificant in this chapter) and Jessica._

_Have fun, and as always, pleeeaaaassssseeeee review!_

* * *

Donna ran as fast as her dangerously high-heels allowed her to, but she wasn't fast enough. Harvey knew exactly who was to blame for Mike's disappearance and he had gone right there.

When Donna finally caught up to him. Harvey had already pushed Louis into his office wall. One of the Harvard idiots, Kyle, was standing there, eyes wide open in shock. Donna only had to look at him and he ran as fast as he could.

"What have you done, Louis? What did you say to him?" Harvey's voice was threateningly quite, almost a whisper. His eyes focused on Louis, the hand on his throat he slowly chocked the smaller man.

Donna closed the shutter, before she could close the door Jessica rushed in and shutting the door behind her.

"Let him go, Harvey! Now!"

"This has nothing to do with you, Jessica. Get out."

"Let. Him. go."

Reluctantly Harvey dropped the other man and started walking up and down the office. Louis desperately tried to get some air. Donna was leaning against the door.

"Now! Would someone tell me what's going on here?" Jessica demanded angry. "I will not have you two killing each other in my firm. You scared the associates half to death."

Finally Donna was the one to answer. "I send Ray to Mike's apartment. It was empty."

"And?"

"Empty, as in completely empty. No Mike, none of his stuff! All that was there is Rachel's. This bastard must have said something to him." Harvey snapped.

"Oh, so now it's my fault that your fraud of an associate just ran?! He was probably just scared of the trouble that's ahead!" Louis retorted.

Donna jumped between the two men just before they could start fighting again. "That's enough! Harvey! Stop it, you're not helping! And Louis, Mike might be a lot of things but he's not a coward. He would not just leave!"

Suddenly the door opened again and Jeff looked in. "Everything okay in here?"

"Everything under control, Jeff. I talk to you later." Jessica waved him away. Annoyed Jeff left again.

"So, Mike is gone?"

"Yes." Harvey resumed his pacing constantly running his fingers through his hair.

"Louis, did you say something to Mike?"

"Why would I? I haven't spoken to that fraud for days."

"Are we sure that he wouldn't leave without saying anything?" Jessica questioned.

Silence.

"Well, he certainly wouldn't talk to me before he leaves." Louis smoothed his suit.

"He might leave without talking to me, but I really can't imagine he would just go without talking to Harvey or Rachel." Donna noted.

Jessica nodded deep in thought. "Harvey, did he try to call you? Maybe left a mailbox message?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." he murmured and checked his phone again.

"Did someone try to contact Ms Zane?" Jessica asked. "And maybe he didn't call, but left a note or a letter. Harvey, did you check your mail this morning?"

Harvey paused and pulled out his phone again. He dialed and waited. "Yes, Scottie, do me a favor and check my mail." he paced up on down waiting. "Great. Is there are letter from Mike? … Damn!" He hung up on Scottie and turned back to the others. "Nothing."

"If he posted them late last night it's gonna take at least till tomorrow. It might not mean anything." Louis remarked.

"Don't pretend like you care!" Harvey stormed out of the office.

"Donna, Louis, I don't think I have to say this, but until further notice, we are keeping Mr. Ross' disappearance a secret. At least until we know more." Jessica ordered.

"But I promised Ray to call the police." Donna disagreed.

"They wont to anything until tomorrow anyway, so you better call him back. The firm can't afford this kind of publicity unless we know for sure, something happened. And try to contact Ms Zane. Maybe she heard something." Without looking back Jessica returned to her own office leaving Louis and Donna behind.

The two shared a look before Donna left without another word.

One look into Harvey's office showed her, that her boss and friend was in no condition to work, so she started to cancel all appointments for the day and the following. After that she left a message on Rachel's mobile box and asked her to call her back immediately. She had just finished when Scottie stormed past her and right into the office. The door closed behind her and Donna decided for once, she did not want to listen into Harvey's conversation.

She liked Scottie well enough and she knew, she loved Harvey, but ever since they had started a real relationship Donna realized more and more that these two didn't work. They were just too much alike. Both too strong willed, too ambitious, too determent. This situation just now was the perfect example. Harvey had hung up on Scottie, sure, unfortunately getting angry about it was not the right way to go, especially not in the current situation. She could hear the two arguing and it sounded bad, but she tried to ignore it. Instead she called an old friend of Harvey's. Derek Holt. He was a detective with the NYPD.

"Hey, Derek, it's Donna here. Listen, Harvey needs a favor."

The man on the other side laughed loud. "And why isn't Harvey calling me himself?"

"Oh trust me, he is in no condition to think straight right now." Donna glanced into the office. Harvey was sitting at his desk and she was pretty sure, he didn't listen to a thing Scottie said to him.

Detective Holt sobered instantly. "That doesn't sound good. What do you need?"

"I'm gonna give you an address. Ray is there waiting for you. You remember Ray, right?" She heard him searching for a piece of paper.

"What is this about?" he questioned.

"I'd rather not tell you. Just so much, it's Mike's apartment and I think something might be seriously wrong."

"The pup, hm? Fine give me the address, my break starts in ten minutes. I'll drive over there right away."

"Great, just check it out and tell me what you think." She hung up and leaned back. Jessica was of course right, officially the police would only investigate after twenty four hours but there was no harm in having someone check it out beforehand. Donnas first priority in this situation was, after all, not the firms reputation, but Harvey's and her own peace of mind.


	4. Chapter 4

_As promised this chapter is a bit more Harvey centric. Still not what I originally had in mind, but better than nothing. And no, you still don't get to know where Mike is._

_Weirdly my chapters keep getting longer. We'll see how long that stays like this._

_As always, please review. Good and bad things, i really want to know. Tell me your thoughts._

* * *

This day was hell! Who would have thought yesterday or even this morning that everything would go like this. Just last night he had had a nice surprisingly romantic dinner with Scottie followed by a less romantic but very hot night and now he was sitting here in his office and tried to tune out the same woman's complaints about his rudeness.

Harvey of course new it hadn't been the smartest move to just hang up on her, but right now he really had other things on his mind. Where the hell was Mike?

It wasn't unusual for his associate to come in a couple of minutes late. Still refusing to waste money on a taxi as he put it, he insisted on using his bike and you never knew what kind of unfortunate soul he ran into on his way to work. Mike had the uncanny ability to find distraction and he just couldn't let it go. Helping a senior citizen cross the street, helping a young mother or a lost child. Mike could never walk past a person he deemed in need. And still he usually managed to be in the office way before Harvey, most of the times even before Donna.

Despite his moment of doubt in Louis' office Harvey didn't really believe that Mike would just leave like that. Not after everything they had been through together. Hardman, Darby, Sidwell and all the other bullshit in between. No. Mike would not just leave like that! But where was he? Maybe an accident? But that didn't explain, why all his belongings was gone. Did he and Rachel have another fight and he moved out? But that didn't make sense either. Harvey might not want to know about Mike's private business, but Donna would certainly have known. Maybe Rachel made him throw out all his flee invested stuff. That thought made him actually smile.

"Are you even listening?!" Scotties angry voice finally managed to penetrate his thoughts. He ran the finger through his hair and sighed.

"Honestly, Scottie, no. You know why, because at the moment I have a lot more important things to think about."

"Really? Because to me it looked like you were playing with your ball collection when I came in."

He could see she was almost back to her next angry ramble. "I was. And at the same time, I was trying to figure out where Mike could be."

That stopped her in her tracks. "Mike? What about him? What did he do this time?"

A trace of anger lit up his eyes.

"Sorry, that wasn't fair. What about Mike? Did Louis threaten him?" she tried to calm down knowing full well that there was no talking to Harvey as long as his mind was occupied with whatever trouble Mike had caused this time.

Harvey hesitated for a moment before he spoke. "He didn't come to work and he isn't at home either." She listened attentively when Harvey told her, what had happened and what they knew so far.

After he finished she kept silent for a moment. "Harvey, I don't know how to say this. I know how much he means to you, but is it really that impossible that Mike left. I mean isn't it possible he left to keep you out of trouble, so Louis doesn't have any more ammunition against you and Jessica?"

"He would have said goodbye." Harvey walked to the window. Unconsciously playing with a baseball. "He would have left a message at least."

"Maybe he did. That's why you had me check you mail, right? Maybe his letter will arrive tomorrow." Desperately trying to find a positive aspect to the situation. "You will see. Tomorrow you get a letter that will explain everything and than everything will go back to normal."

"I don't think so." unbeknownst to Harvey and Scottie Donna had entered the office. The look on her face was if possible more worried than before.

"Donna?"

"Ah. I called Derek and asked him to check out Mike's apartment … unofficially."

"And?"

She hesitated. "He's in Jessica's office. Harvey … something must be really wrong. Why else would he come here?"

Harvey wished he could say something comforting. Instead he just went to Jessica's office, Donna and Scottie following close behind.

Jessica was there and Derek and Louis. The latter held up his hand when they came in. "Before you ask, why I'm here, I was already here when you friend rushed in. And I'm not gonna leave."

"Suit yourself. Derek, what is it?"

The detective closed the office door and absentmindedly rubbed his eyes. Harvey had known Derek Holt for the better part of his life. They had played baseball together when they were kids, but he had never seen his friend like this. He looked unusually disheveled as if something had seriously disturbed him. And that alone made Harvey worry even more. It took a lot to do something like that to a man who had not only dealt with the most violent and disturbing crimes in this city, had fought in a cruel and painful war and escaped and overcome an abusive home.

"How to start?" Detective Holt sat down in a chair. "I went to his apartment like Donna asked me to."

Jessica threw the secretary an annoyed glance that was completely ignored.

"I spoke to Ray and the doorman, I even questioned a few neighbors. All unofficially, of course. Lucky for us, the next door neighbor is one of the nosy kind. She saw Mike Sunday morning meeting up with a unknown woman. Apparently she was very pretty, brown hair, petite and with a certain air. The neighbors words, not mine. She said they seemed to know each other well but not in the sexual kind. Again, her words. Mike apparently wasn't very happy to see her. Anyway the neighbor saw them leave together, but never return. I checked the apartment, it seems indeed as if only one person was living there, but none of the neighbors saw or heard anything that suggests that he moved out. Seems like all his furnitures and other belongings just disappeared. This all seemed very weird, but still possible. Maybe the neighbors weren't just as attentive as they thought or Mike moved out while the doorman was occupied otherwise. So I called a friend and asked him to check into Mike's bankrecords, see if he bought a train, plan or bus ticket and that is where it gets weird."

"That's illegal!" Louis remarked, but Jessica shut him up with just one look.

"What got weird, detective?"

"There doesn't seem to be a bank account." he answered flatly.

For a moment nobody reacted to this revelation.

"What do you mean theres no bank account?" Harvey asked confused.

Detective Holt looked at his friend. "My friend, he checked the bank accounts of all Mike or Michael Ross', none of them was your Mike. First I thought he just missed him, so I called Donna for the account details or at least the bank's name ..."

"And?" Scottie pressed.

Donna was the one to answer. "I knew of course which bank Mike had his account with, but I wanted to give Derek the complete information, so I took a look at his employee file … it didn't exist."

"What do you mean it didn't exist?"

"I mean, there is no file on a Mike Ross in our system."

"That's impossible. Of course there is." Jessica went to her computer and checked and checked again, confusion and worry apparent in her face. "How? This can't be. There must be a mistake."

"Yes that was about the same reaction Donna and I had. So I had my friend check into this further. It turns out there isn't and apparently never has been a Mike Ross with a grandmother named Edith Ross. No bank accounts, no insurances, no social security number. Nothing. He doesn't exist."

"I also checked the Harvard alumni database and the New York bar … his name isn't in there." Donna whispered.

With the exception of Derek, everyone present knew the significance of Donnas words.

"Are you trying to tell me that someone erased all traces of Mikes existence? Digital and in reality?" Harvey asked aghast.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Derek agreed.

Stunned nobody said a word.

What the hell was going on here? How did someone just let another person disappear? And why would someone want Mike to disappear?

Into the silence a mobil phone rang. Donna's. She took a look. "Rachel. What am I gonna tell her?" helpless she looked at the people around her.

"Tell her to come back." Harvey ordered still lost in thoughts.

She nodded and left the room to accept the call.


	5. Chapter 5

_Truth be told, I'm highly unsure about this chapter. I tried to capture the relationship between Scottie and Donna but feel like, I failed miserably. On the one hand they both intelligent independent and very strong women and I feel like they have a deep respect for each other and they obviously both care very much about Harvey, but I think Scottie just doesn't get what it is that connects Harvey and Donna and that makes her insecure (imho completely understandable). And Donna is very protective of Harvey and might get a bit territorial. Well, anyway, a difficult relationship in my opinion. I hope I was able to at least hint on that._

_As always, please review and enjoy._

* * *

Nobody spoke. They all were to much lost in their own thoughts.

Harvey couldn't sit still for another second. There had to be something he could do! But he didn't know what. Oh, how he hated being helpless! He was supposed to know the answers, he was supposed to have a plan, some kind of idea. But there was nothing. He started pacing the room. Where could Mike be? Who was that woman the neighbor had seen him with? Why would someone go through so much trouble to erase all traces of Mike's existence? And who? And how? Was it even possible to do that? Some serious influence or skill or both had to be necessary for something like that. It was one thing to have Lola hack into Harvard or the New York bar but to erase a social security number! Who could do something like that?

"What are we going to do now?" surprisingly it was Louis who asked. "Can you even start an investigation into the disappearance of someone who doesn't exist?"

"We can try, but at some point they are going to realize that something more is going on here. And I wonder if that is even a good idea." Derek mused.

"What do you mean? Of course we will inform the police! We need to find, Mike!" Harvey growled.

"Harvey, calm down. I get that you're agitated and worried but we might not do him any service if we raise to much attention."

"What?!"

"Have you, just for a second, considered the possibility that he wanted to disappear? That, who ever did, what ever they did to make him disappear, did so with his full knowledge and approval?" Derek looked at him hesitantly.

"He wouldn't leave without a word or sign. He wouldn't make me worry like that." Harvey was absolutely sure of that and no one would ever convince him otherwise.

In this moment Donna returned.

"Did Ms Zane know anything?" Jessica inquired still hoping that all this could somehow be explained.

Donna shock her head. "No. She was just as shocked as us. She's gonna take the next flight back to New York. I only told her that Mike disappeared. Nothing in detail."

Harvey nodded absentmindedly. Looking out of the window down on the city, his city, he tried to find some sort of sense in what was going on. Was Derek right? Would it get Mike into more trouble if they informed the police? Who was he kidding, of course it would. That kid seemed to draw trouble in where ever he went. So what to do? Harvey had to make a decision.

"Ok. We wait till tomorrow. If I don't have a letter by then I'm going to inform the police officially."

"Good. Until then, we should cover our bases. Maybe there is a logical explanation to all of this after all. We'll check hospitals, speak to Mr. Ross's friends and I'm gonna make a few calls and see if a friend can't help us out here." Jessica agreed. "Then we meet again tomorrow at 11 o'clock here and see what we have. And now, all out! We don't need to raise more suspicion than necessary. Get back to work! Or at least pretend to work."

One after another they left Jessica's office. Louis hesitated for a second when he passed Harvey seemingly unsure what to do, but left without a word.

They accompanied Derek to the elevators. He hugged Donna close, shook Scotties hand, whom he had never met before, and stopped in front of Harvey looking at him inquisitively.

"Harvey, we're gonna figure out what's going on here." he tried to reassure his friend.

"Are we? Back there, you didn't seem to sure about that."

The detective shrugged. "Well, we will definitely try."

The elevator pinged and he stepped in. "Donna, I trust you. Make sure he doesn't bury himself again!"

She smiled at him and he was gone.

"Bury? What did he mean?" Scottie asked confused. Donna was about to answer, but Harvey interrupted.

"Donna, clear ..."

"... your schedule. Already done. For tomorrow as well." the secretary finished when they started to make their way back to the office. Scottie following close behind.

"Good. Find out where …"

"... Trevor is. Got it."

"... maybe the cockroach knows something that can help us."

"I'll also contact Jenny." Donna added.

He nodded. "I'll check his usual places, maybe he left something behind there."

By now they had reached his office. He grabbed his coat and was about to leave when he turned back.

"Yes, I'll call you as soon as I hear anything." Donna assured him. He gave her a small smile and left.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Scotties voice interrupted Donna's thoughts. She sounded … angry.

Donna returned to her desk. "Be there for him. He's gonna need it."

"Excuse me?"

"Scottie, you're more than welcome to help me call all hospitals in New York, make up excuses, and find out if Mike is there, but somehow I don't think you want to do that. So you will have to take care of him. He needs to eat, he needs to sleep. Things farthest away from his mind right now. Make sure he does both..." Donna groaned and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Scottie. That was unnecessary. You wanted to know, what Derek meant when he said 'bury'?" Scottie nodded. "Harvey should tell you the details himself. Let's just say, he has a tendency to forget his own needs when he's emotionally compromised and the last time he did that it got rather dangerous. So, please take care of him, while he can't."

The other woman hesitated only looking at the secretary. She had never quite understood, what exactly it was that connected Harvey and Donna. Their relationship was a mystery to her. There were times when she thought, Donna was in love with her boss, then there were moments, however rare, she thought Harvey might have a thing for Donna. Whatever their relationship was, Scottie was beginning to understand that it went a lot deeper than she had previously thought and she might never fully understand it. But one thing was for sure, Donna was genuinely worried about Harvey.

"Okay, I will do my best." She finally answered and on a second thought. "I have a friend at the FBI. I could ask her to try and track Mike's cell or have you already someone doing that?"

"No, that would be great!" Donna looked up at her with a rare genuine smile on her lips. Scottie smiled back and left the office, unsure what to think about the awkward but friendly atmosphere between Donna and her.

* * *

_On an endnote. I haven't decided yet. Should Trevor appear, yes or no? One thing is for sure, Lola is gonna show up next chapter. I have soft spot for that character. She's an interesting one to write. xD_


	6. Chapter 6

_A couple of thoughts on this chapter._

_As requested, I included a little interlude with Trevor. He's not gonna appear again (at least I haven't planned it)_

_I didn't find a last name for Trevor so I had to make one up. If I just missed it and he does in fact have one, please let me know, I'll be more than happy to change it._

* * *

Ray was already waiting for Harvey when he left the building. No coffee, no newspaper, no music changed hands this time.

"Anything new?" Ray asked anxious.

Harvey just shock his head.

"Ok, where to then?"

That's when Harvey realized, he didn't really know. He had no idea where Mike used to spent his free time. He always worked and the little time he had left he usually spent with Rachel in their apartment or probably going out or something. Mike's days were actually pretty boring. He rode his bike to work every morning (unless he pulled another allnighter at the office), he worked his ass of, rarely ever leaving before ten and the rest of his time he spent with Rachel. Harvey had no idea where Mike spent his weekends. Did the kid like to go certain places? Sports maybe? No, Mike wasn't really the athletic type. Libraries maybe, he liked books after all. But there were a lot of libraries in New York and he didn't have time to check them all. Damn! Did he really know him so little? They had worked together for more than three years now, they had been through so much and gotten as close as Harvey got to anyone and still, he had no idea what the kid did in his time off! When hes grandmother was still alive he would … Grandmother!

"Harvey?" Ray interrupted his thoughts.

"The cemetery where Mikes grandmother is buried!" he finally answered. Yes! If Mike couldn't contact them directly this is where he would leave a message.

Ray nodded. Luckily he knew where Mike had buried his grandmother. He had dropped him off there more than once in the first couple of weeks after her death.

Ray had stayed at Mikes apartment until detective Holt had arrived. He had watched the man question the neighbors and the doorman with impressive innocence and skill. He was sure none of them had suspected anything. But he had also seen the growing worry in the man's eyes and Harvey's mental absence when he came down told him the rest. Mike had not just broken up with his girlfriend and got drunk somewhere.

They had almost reached the cemetery when Harvey's phone rang. He picked up. It was Donna.

"What do you have?"

"I'm still going through the hospitals, so far nothing. Derek called, he's going to check all the emergency calls beginning sunday morning in Mike's neighborhood. Scottie is going to ask a friend to locate Mike's phone. And I found Trevor. You won't believe it. He's still in New York." To everyone else Donna might seem her normal self, fast, efficient and competent but Harvey knew her to long to fall for that mask. He could hear the little trembles in her voice. The fear and worry. But he didn't have it in him to comfort her. How could he? They had no plan what was happening except that something was very wrong. And Donna certainly wouldn't want the shallow comfort he could offer, so he just kept quiet, wrote down the address she gave him and hung up.

"Change of plans, Ray." he gave the driver the piece of paper with their new destination.

Apparently life hadn't been too kind to Trevor since Harvey had last seen him. His new apartment was in one of the worst parts of the Bronx. The buildings looked hardly habitably, at least one drug trade was going on, while they were driving by and Harvey would bet a years income on the fact that most of the people in the street belonged to some kind of gang. And now here he was, in a limousine with a personal driver, wearing a suit that was probably worth more than any of these people earned in an entire year. Short, they stood out.

The limousine stopped in front of a particularly run down house.

"Harvey are you sure you want to do this? Maybe it's better if we first call your friend the detective." Ray suggested, but Harvey had already left the car, eyes fixed on the building ahead.

"You stay here. I'll be right back." And before Ray could stop him Harvey had already entered the building.

The inside was just as run down as the outside. The plaster was crumbled from the walls and ceiling, the floor hadn't been cleaned in a very long time and there was a nauseating smell in the air. But all that was of no consequence to Harvey. His eyes fell on a group of teenagers sitting on the stairs leading to the upper floors. They had stopped talking when they saw him.

Harvey approached them. "I'm looking for Trevor Jenkins. Which is his apartment."

They just snickered but didn't answer.

"Okay, listen guys. I don't have time for games. Here are hundred dollars for who ever tells me what I want to know."

One of the teens, he couldn't be older than fifteen took the money. "What does a suit like you want from that wanna be bad boy?" the other teens chuckled.

But before Harvey could answer the hundred dollar bill disappeared from the teens hand. A young woman with a newborn in her arms had taken it and gave it back to Harvey. "That's none of your business, Jamal. And what did I tell you about taking money from strangers?" she turned to Harvey. "Trevor lives on third floor. Apartment 305."

Harvey thanked her and made his way up the stairs.

Apartment 305 was at the end of the corridor. He knocked and waited. After a moment he heard noise from inside and the door opened. The second Trevor recognized Harvey he wanted to shut the door again, but Harvey was faster.

He grabbed Trevor by the collar pushed him inside and pushed him against the wall.

"Where is he?!" he bellowed.

Wide eyed with fear and a trembling lips Trevor looked up at Harvey. He had seen this guy walk into a room full of armed people with ease and self-confidence, but he had never seen him this emotional.

"Answer me! Or I swear to god I'm gonna make you life a living hell!"

"What are you talking about?" Trevor finally managed to get out.

"Mike, where is he? And don't you dare lie to me."

"Mike?! I haven't seen or spoken to him in years!"

Harvey always claimed to read people and what he read in Trevor was, that the man was telling the truth. Unwillingly he let him go and started pacing the small apartment.

What was he supposed to do next? Trevor had no idea where Mike was and somehow he had been Harvey's last hope. What to do now? Where to look next?

Meanwhile Trevor had found his way back to his own two feet.

"Is he gone again?"

Harvey looked up. "What do you mean again?"

Trevor just shrugged. "He does that sometimes. I'm actually surprised it didn't happen sooner. It's been almost five years this times."

"Explain!" Harvey voice was clearly threatening.

"Ok, ok. Relax man! You probably know that I have known Mike since we were kids. One day he just disappeared. Didn't leave a message, didn't say goodbye. Years later there he came back and then he was gone again. In fact he had just come back a couple of months before he met you."

"So he has done this before?" Harvey inquired.

"Yep, the guy doesn't like to stay to long in one place, I guess. But don't worry, he always comes back. Give it a couple of years and he will be back."

"A couple of years?!"

"Yes, last time it were almost five years."

Harvey had trouble processing these news. Mike had left before? Several times? For years? That didn't sound like the Mike he knew. Could he even trust what Trevor said? Harvey hardly registered Trevor calling, never to come back, after him. He made his way back down the stairs, gave the kid named Jamal the hundred dollars and ordered him to spend it on his sister and her baby and returned to Ray.

Ray saw his boss' distress and didn't ask any questions. Instead he drove back in direction of the cemetery.

* * *

_I promised you Lola, Lola you get, but only next chapter. I like her and I need someone to give Harvey a little contra (apart from Donna and Mike and Jessica of course. :P).  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Here it is. My Lola chapter. Apparently I'm the only one who was excited about it, but oh well. In fact, I might have her reappear at a later point that's how happy I was with writing her. xD_

_I also, unexpectatly and unplanned wrote a little Harvey/Donna scene. I hope you like._

_As always please rate and review._

* * *

It was already ten at night when Donna finally left the office. It had been quite a while since she had worked this long and she hadn't even really worked. She had called the majority of the New Yorker hospitals, unsuccessful. Derek had called her several times to update her on his findings and in between she had to deal with complaints of clients who weren't too happy that Harvey cancelled their meetings. In short, she was exhausted, but there was one more thing she had to do.

When she arrived at Harvey's apartment building, the young brunette was already waiting for her. Somewhen during her long day, Donna had called her and explained the situation. She had been more than willing to help any way she could.

Donna exited her cab and walked up to her. "Thank you for coming, Miss Jensen."

"Please, it's Lola." she answered and shook the offered hand.

Donna had a key to Harvey's apartment, but it seemed more appropriate to ring. They could hear voices arguing inside. The door opened, it was Scottie and invited them in.

"Maybe you can convince him to sit down and eat, because he's definitely not listening to me." she complaint to Donna, a curious glance to Lola.

Donna rolled her eyes and walked in. As expected Harvey was in the living room pacing.

The moment he saw her and Lola, he started questioning her on her progresses, but the redheaded secretary just held up her hand.

"Now, Harvey. I smell perfectly good food and you probably haven't eaten all day, neither have I for that matter. So, we are going to sit down now and eat the dinner Scottie prepared for you. And while we do that, we can talk."

Harvey was reluctant, but he knew Donna well enough to realize that she wouldn't back down on this.

Shortly after the four had gathered around the dinning table and ate. Harvey was impatient, Scottie swayed between being impressed and annoyed. Lola was confused and Donna calmly enjoyed her first real meal since breakfast.

Finally Harvey had enough. "Donna!"

She sighed. "Yes. Well, hospitals were a dead end. Derek didn't find any reports of disturbances in Mike's neighborhood. Jenny hasn't spoken to Mike since she picked up her stuff from his place a couple of days after they broke up. And Rachel called. Her flight is gonna land at five a.m. tomorrow."

"Why is Lola Jensen here?"

"Well certainly not for you, suit." said woman interrupted Harvey.

Donna intervened before these two could start an argument. "I called her and asked her to look into the disappearance of Mike's information from the data base. Who better to check out how they disappeared than the woman who put them there in the first place?"

Harvey nodded in agreement. "But first, what did your friend find out about Mike's phone?" He turned to his girlfriend, whom he had almost completely ignored until now.

She hesitated for a moment. "Nothing. He didn't find anything. He's said the number never existed."

"But I tried to call him all morning and so did Donna."

The secretary only took out her phone and tried to call the man once more. She wasn't really surprised, when nothing happened.

Lola was the first to speak. She leaned back in her chair. "Well, that doesn't surprise me in the least. When Donna here told me, that Mike apparently never existed, I did some digging."

"And?"

"And nothing. Who ever deleted his information doesn't only have serious juice and access but also amazing skills. I didn't find a single trace of their presents. I don't know how the got in or how they got out. The social security numbers that were supposed to be Mike's and his grandmother's belong to a mother of three living in Long Island and a former Navy Seal who owns now a bar in some tiny village in New Hampshire. Both obviously had had them their entire lives. Which is impossible considering when I checked out Mike after I first met him, everything was in order and completely legit … well except for the whole being a lawyer stuff, of course."

"Of course." mumbled Harvey.

"How about you?"

"Hm?"

"What did Trevor have to say?" Donna pressed.

"He hasn't seen or spoken to Mike since he tried to screw him."

"And you believe him?" Lola raised the eyebrows. "From the little Mike-washed things I've heard, he isn't the most reliable person on the planet."

"He isn't, but he didn't lie to me." Harvey mumbled, in a world of his own again.

Donna looked curiously at Lola. "I didn't know you and Mike kept in touch."

The young woman shrugged. "He's not such a bad guy for a fraud, definitely better than every real lawyer I've ever met. He actually cares about people. And his whole drama keeps me entertained when my own Life annoys me to much."

Scottie had been silent for most of the time but now she looked interested. "He confides in you?" she asked the computer expert.

Another shrug. "I wouldn't put it like that, but I think it helps him to talk about stuff with and outsider. There just some worries he can't discuss with him" she motioned towards Harvey "or Rachel, because they're too close. If everything goes south they're the first to suffer from it."

Scottie considered that for a moment and nodded. "Do you know if he had anyone else he confided in? A friend? Someone else he kept in touch with regularly? Maybe a woman? Very pretty, brown hair, petite and with a certain air?" Meanwhile Harvey had returned from what ever place his mind had wandered to.

Lola thought about that description for a while. "Maybe Amy? His former assistant? I know they meet for lunch at least once a week."

"Amy! Of course! That I didn't think of that sooner!" Donna called out, annoyed with herself as much as relieved about the fact that they had a new lead now.

"She definitely fits Derek's description." Harvey agreed. "Do you have her number?"

Donna looked at him meaningful.

"Of course you do." He almost smiled at that. He turned to Lola. "That might actually be helpful."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just keep me informed and if you need anything else, let me know. I'm gonna ask around for any hacker who could pull of something like that, maybe we'll get lucky." With these words she got up, bit farewell to Donna and Scottie, completely ignoring Harvey, these two would probably never be friends, and left.

"Well, I'll better get going too. I need my beauty sleep. See you two tomorrow." Donna rose from her chair and got her coat. She looked meaningful at Harvey who understood.

"I'll accompany you downstairs."

And together they left the apartment. When the elevator doors closed behind them Donna turned to him.

"And now tell me what you didn't want to say." She demanded.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was just as exhausted from the day as she was and he had really hoped she wouldn't see through his act.

"Harvey!" her voice had a dangerous undertone.

"Trevor said something. He said Mike has disappeared like this before. Twice, without a trace. The last time he was gone for almost five years."

"Exactly like this time?" she whispered.

"I couldn't really ask him about too much detail now, could I?"

"And?" she pressed after a moment of silence.

"And what?"

"Harvey."

"After Trevor Ray drove me to the cemetery. Donna, the grave wasn't there." now it was Harvey's turn to whisper.

Donna blanched. She understood what that meant. It was one thing to clear an apartment and delete some files, no matter how complicated it might be, it was something entirely different to actively move a grave. "Are you sure? Maybe you just got the wrong row. It's a big cemetery."

"I looked at every single grave. There was no grave for an Edith Ross."

The didn't speak until Harvey opened the taxi door for her.

She turned around looking him straight into the eyes, worry and something he had never seen there before in her own, fear. "There's not gonna be a letter that explains everything in the post tomorrow, is there."

"I don't think so." he whispered. Without thinking about it he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Instinctively she returned the embrace, burying her face in his neck. For a moment they stayed like this, trying to find comfort and solace in each other while the world around them was just spinning out of control.

The driver cleared his throat and interrupted the short moment of peace. Donna got into the car and with one last look at him, she was gone.

* * *

_And? What do you think? The last scene came from a spur of the moment, but I think it turned out quite well. I realized we don't really get any physical scenes between these two in the show, so I wrote myself this little treat._

_Oh, and I'm serious. Tell me if I make any major language mistakes. How else am I supposed to learn. ^^_

_Till the next chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok! First: Thank you soooo much for the overwhelming feedback on the last chapter. I'm really touched. Seems like my little Harvey/Donna comfort scene really spoke to you guys. (me too :P the show is seriously lacking in that department, but the newest developments make me hopeful it's not gonna stay like that much longer)_

_We're steadily closing in on the big revelation, I promise, but this chapter I thought it's necessary to bring Rachel back from Europe. I have to admit, I'm not a huge Rachel fan and she's not gonna be a major part of this story but I also can't just ignore her, so now she's back._

_Here we go! Next chapter! Entrance Rachel and a very mysterious package!_

_As always please rate and review!_

* * *

Harvey and Scottie entered the firm quarter to eleven. Donna was waiting for them at the elevators. Only one look at his face made realize they had been right the night before. No letter in the post.

"I tried to call Amy the entire morning, no luck." Donna informed him while they rushed to his office. "So I called Agnes ..."

"Agnes?"

"Sidwell's secretary. She told me Amy resigned almost immediately after Mike left ... via phone. They haven't heard from her ever since. She didn't even come to pick up her things and her last check. I had Derek check out her address, but apparently she moved out and didn't leave a forwarding address. I contacted her university, they told me she dropped out due to unexpected family circumstances a couple of weeks ago." Donna rattled of.

"Well, that's not suspicious at all." Scottie commented.

Donna smiled shortly despite herself. She packed Harvey's arm and stopped him in his run. "That's not all." She looked at him meaningful.

"Rachel." he sighed.

"She's in your office. Arrived half an hour ago. Apparently she stopped the mailman right when he arrived. No letter for her either. Harvey, the girl is a mess. She probably hasn't slept ever since I called her. Go easy on her."

"What do you think, I'm going to do to her? It's not like she has anything to do with Mike's disappearance."

"She needs understanding and comfort, not your usual asshole self. Got it?" She looked at him imploringly.

"Got it." he agreed and with one last deep breath entered his office.

Donna was right, Rachel was a mess. Usually perfectly styled she was now only a shadow of her self. The hair hadn't seen a brush in a while, her skirt and blouse looked like she had slept in them and the remains of her make up had been washed away by tears. She was nervously walking up and down his office.

When she heard him enter she swung around and in the next moment she was in his arms and started crying again. He saw Donna's raised eyebrows and awkwardly hugged her back.

"Harvey, where is he? Why didn't he leave a message? If he was in trouble, why didn't he say something? We would have helped him. What are we going to do now?" Rachel sobbed.

"First, we're going to see if the others had more luck in finding something out." Scottie interjected and pointed to the clock. It was now eleven straight.

The four of them made their way to Jessica's office accompanied by more than one curious look. Jessica, Louis and Detective Holt were already waiting.

When the door was closed they went right at it. Harvey shared his news, or at least the part he wanted to share. Donna added her part and so did Detective Holt.

Louis cleared his throat.

"Yes, Louis?" Jessica motioned him to speak.

"I spent most of last night trying to figure out, where Mike's money went. We paid him not to bad while he was here and all that money most have gone somewhere. You might be able to close an account and even make it look like it never even existed, but the money has to have gone somewhere."

Everyone listened interested now.

"Go on, Louis." Harvey encouraged him.

"I could be wrong, but lets face it, I'm probably not. I thought to myself, what would Mike do if he had to distribute all his money and for some reason he couldn't take it with him. And then it hit me. Mike has such a bleeding hart, he would donate his money. So I checked all major donations made in the last couple of days and found it."

"Louis!" Jessica interrupted him.

"I think Mike's entire money went to an organization for the support of victims of violent crimes." he smiled broadly, proud of himself.

"Violent crimes? But why? I don't get it. Has he ever been a victim of a violent crime?" Scottie asked what they all thought.

"No, not that I know of." Rachel mumbled. Harvey and Donna also shock their heads.

"Are you sure, Louis?" Harvey asked.

"Harvey, please. I think we established a while ago finances are my forte. I am absolutely sure."

For a while they were all trying to incorporate these news into their picture of Mike.

"So, Harvey … does this mean you're going to make it official?" Derek finally asked.

Rachel interrupted the short silence. "What do you mean official? Are you telling me that you haven't informed the police yet? Nobody is looking for him?"

"Miss Zane, we all agreed yesterday, that it was best to wait another day before we make this decision." Jessica tried to calm the young woman down.

"Best? Best for whom?! He is out there, somewhere! Anything could have happened to him! And all you think about is your stupid reputation?!" Rachel was clearly starting to get hysterical.

"Actually Rachel, our main thought was, that Mike clearly got into something very dangerous and if he left out of his free will, reporting him missing might draw attention from the wrong kind of people." Louis calm and yet annoyed voice interrupted her rant.

Before anyone else could react someone knocked at the office door. Clearly not happy Jessica opened and blocked the view for however was interrupting them with her body.

"I'm sorry, but I have an important delivery for one Mr. Harvey Specter. I'm only allowed to hand it over in person." a unknown voice came from the other side.

Harvey rose from his seat and walked to Jessica's side. He accepted the package and signed for it.

"Hm."

"What is it?" Scottie asked.

"No address, only my name." Harvey opened the package and out fell five envelopes of different thickness. On each was one name handwritten. Jessica, Louis, Rachel, Donna and Harvey. Jessica was the first to open hers.

"It's from Mr. Ross." she looked confused and kept on reading. Donna and Louis took their letters and opened them as well. Rachel hesitated for a moment then accepted her letter, but didn't open it. She looked at the other inquiringly.

"Well? What does it say?" Detective Holt asked.

"Mike left on his own accord. This is a goodbye letter." Louis answered.

Rachel started crying again, pressing her very thick envelop to the heart. Donna seemed shocked. Jessica still confused. Harvey just took his letter and left the office. While he left, he heard his friend's last words. "So no official missing person's report. It's still weird though."

And it was. It was weird. Very weird. As Louis had pointed out, whatever Mike had gotten himself into was clearly very dangerous and it was a good thing that Mike had left on his own accord instead of having been kidnapped or potentially killed, but still, why go through so much trouble? And why so suddenly?

Harvey sat down in his office chair, the letter still closed in his hands and looked over his city without actually seeing it. He heard the office door open and turned around.

He had expected to see Donna, but it was Scottie.

Silence. Finally she spoke.

"I'm glad, Mike seems to be ok." she finally said.

"Yeah."

"Harvey, I ..."

"You need to leave."

She sighed. "Yes. I'm sorry, but I have an important case and now that the situation with Mike is cleared up, I really don't have an excuse to stay here anymore."

Harvey ran his hand over his face tiredly not willing to meet her eyes.. "I understand. Then you better go."

But she didn't leave. "Harvey? Look at me."

Reluctantly he opened his eyes.

"This doesn't work, does it? With us?" she didn't really ask. It was more like statement. They both knew the answer. It hadn't really worked since she had gone to Chicago. They still enjoyed each others company, the sex was still great and the conversations challenging but something was missing. The closeness they had once felt had slowly and unexpectedly slipped away, what was left, was affection, concern for each other and friendship … but not love.

"No, it doesn't." he mumbled. He came towards her and pulled her in an embrace. She settled there, closing her eyes and burying her face in his chest. They stayed like this for a while. Both of them silently saying their goodbyes to their relationship and the time they had had together. The knew they would never completely disappear out of each others lives, but it would never be the same.

Finally she eased out of the embrace. She cupped his cheek and smiled up at him through her tears. "Take care of yourself, Harvey."

"You too." whispered the voice raw of emotions.

One last kiss on the cheek and she was gone.

* * *

_Here, I did it, I got rid of Scottie! Who would have thought this would be so emotional? I certainly didn't. I plan on bringing her up one more time around the end of the story (which by the way is a lot closer than it might seem right now). So Byebye, Scottie, it was entertaining while it lasted._

_Oh and please, completely ignore the nonsensicaly of what Louis did. I have no idea how the regulations are in the States but I suspect he could not just look into the bank records of major NGOs. But I wanted a Louis scene and this seemed to make the most sense to me._

_The next chapter, is of course going to contain the letter and hopefully some explanations._


	9. Chapter 9

_You wanted answers, you get answers, or at least some pretty good theories.  
_

_I know until now it didn't really happen much well I might have overdone it this chapter a bit trying to make up for that. xD_

_As always please rate and review._

* * *

With a low clonk a cup of coffee was put in front of him. Donna, of course.

Harvey looked up at her questioningly.

"I'm sorry about Scottie."

He smiled sadly, he didn't need to ask how she knew, Donna always knew … and she listened in on his intercom.

"Yeah, me too."

He expected her to leave, but she didn't. Of course not, she hardly ever did what he expected her to do.

"What?"

"You know what. Why haven't you read the letter yet?" she pointed to the still untouched letter in his hands.

"Have you read yours?" he tried to deflect.

"Of course."

"And?"

For a second it seemed like she blushed but she caught herself fast. "What and?"

"Donna."

"He thanked me, said goodbye and told me to look after you, as if I didn't do that anyway. But no explanation as to why he left or whereto."

Harvey played with his letter, unwilling to open it. To open it, to read what it said would make it all to real. He wasn't sure he was really ready for that.

"Jessica's letter said pretty much the same as mine, Rachel's made her first cry and then very angry and Louis sits in his office clutching the letter and cries with a stupid smile on the face."

Harvey snorted at that.

"Harvey, he's not gonna give anyone an explanation, except for you. If you want to know why he left you will have to read your letter."

The man sighed heavily and ripped open the envelop.

* * *

Harvey,

I've written, thrown away and rewritten this letter god knows how many times. I never seem to be able to say what I want to say.

It was so much easier to write to the others. Jessica will just accept my gratitude and move on. Maybe she will think of me once in a while and be relieved that the threat of my secret doesn't lie on the firm anymore. Louis, he thinks so badly of me at the moment that he will probably think I deserve whatever is going on. Rachel … Rachel will suffer and mourn, but I made sure that she will get over it and move on. And Donna, Donna is Donna. She will always be ok as long as you two are ok.

But I know you, Harvey, you won't stop. But you have to. Do you understand? You have to stop! Please! It will only put you in danger. A danger that should have never been yours, and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to any of you.

Yeah, yeah, I know you don't do emotions, but we both know you do. And so do I. This will be the last you ever here of me, so here it goes.

I can't tell you how much everything you did for me, means to me. You did indeed make me. When we met I was in a very dark place for reasons you will hopefully never know, you brought me back from there and for that I will be eternally grateful. I will never have the words to say how much I enjoyed the time I had with all of you. I found a new family and Pearson Specter and you are definitely the brother I never had. For that, thank you.

Take care of yourself, don't work to much and try to pay more attention to your private life. Be brave, take a risk, you might find something truly precious and extraordinary. You deserve happiness. You only have to open your eyes to see it.

I know it's selfish after the way I left, but please don't forget me. Once in a while drink a cheap beer, eat a stuffed crust pizza or maybe even smoke a joint and think of me. I know I will.

Yours, Mike

P.S.: Who am I kidding? This is not gonna be enough to make you stop, is it? Fine. I'm not allowed to tell you the truth so you will just have to guess. I know you will figure out the truth and then you will understand why I had to leave. And then you can hopefully go on with your life and stop looking for me. Here it is: I was in the car.

* * *

He read and reread the letter several times while Donna was patiently waiting. Finally he put it down pondering.

"And? Why did he leave?" Donna asked.

"He says he can't tell me." He gave her his letter and after a moment of hesitation she took it and read it.

Her face got all soft and she smiled. She had always known, this was the way the pup felt about Harvey, but it was so sweet to see he had finally said it. She was fairly sure Harvey felt the same way. Even Logan Sanders had realized that. Still, brothers was probably a lot closer to reality than surrogate father and son.

When she read the post script she lowered the letter confused.

"He was in the car? What does that mean? Some movie quote I don't know about?"

He shock the head. "Hardly. No, I think he means this quite literal." Harvey rose from his desk and went to look out of the window. "Donna, you know how his parents died?"

"In a car accident..." she mumbled. "You think, that's the car he's talking about?"

"What else? Which other car would be important enough to him? And it's the only story involving a car, I know." He turned around and looked at his secretary. "Donna, what if the car crash that killed his parents wasn't an accident? What if it was murder?"

"And Mike knows who it was?"

"And testified."

"Witness protection? You think he's in witness protection?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense, isn't it? Who else than a government agency could basically let him disappear completely? And now, whoever is responsible, found him, so he had to disappear again."

"But an ordinary murder witness doesn't just get into Witness protection."

"No they don't, not unless something like organized crime is involved."

Donna sank into one of the chairs. "Oh my god! The pup really has been through a lot, hasn't he?"

Harvey sat down on the edge of his desk and took Donna's hands into his. She looked up at him.

"What now? Are we going to stop looking into this?" She asked quietly.

He sighed heavily and Donna smiled.

"It's ok. I understand. I have a couple more leads to try and find Amy. We do still think, she has something to do with this, right?" She stood up, ready to leave.

"Donna, be careful."

She rolled her eyes. "Harvey, please, your talking about me here. I'm not the one of the two of us who tends to take risks. What are you going to do?"

He grinned. "I'm going to the public library to try to find out, who Mike really is."

She looked him over with a raised eyebrow. "You might want to get changed for that. I don't know when you last wen there but you usually don't see to many people wearing several thousand dollar suits."

"Ha, ha, ha."

It had indeed been several years since he had gone to a public library but here he could use the internet without it tying back to him immediately. Contrary to Donna's belief and to his own big surprise, he didn't stand out nearly as much as he expected, despite the expensive suit.

Finally finding a free computer he sat down between an Elvis impersonator and a girl dressed as some kind of Japanese maid. After a second he realized he didn't even know what to look for. He didn't know Mike's real name, he didn't know if the date of his parents death was the real one, he didn't even know, where they had died. He couldn't very well just type 'car crash' into the search engine. And yet that was how he ended up starting his search.

Hours passed and he didn't find anything. It was depressing just how many deadly car accidents occurred in this country within one year and how many of them had suspicious circumstances. Afternoon turned into evening, evening turned into night and finally the librarian approached him because it was closing hour. Disillusioned Harvey was about to shut down the computer when another headline caught his attention. He printed it out, paid his charges and left.

He took out his phone and called Donna. "I think I found it. I'll be at you place in an hour..."

Suddenly something black was pushed over his head a hood. His phone fell out of his hand. "Hey! What the hell!" The next moment a hand was on his shoulder, fingers pressed into his neck and everything went black.

Two strong arms caught him before the unconscious body fell to the ground.

"Harvey?! Harvey?!" Donna's voice rang low from the phone on the ground.

A gloved hand picked up the phone. "Ms Paulsen, Mr. Specter is at the moment unattainable. He will contact you later. I suggest you refrain from contacting anyone especially the police, if you don't want him to get hurt."

The phone was closed and disappeared into a coat pocket. Harvey Specter's lifeless body was lifted into a van.

All in all the whole incident hadn't even taken two minutes.

* * *

_Yes, it's true, I just kidnapped Harvey. And you will have to wait for the next chapter for more. xD_

_This letter was really tough. Originally I thought about only giving Harvey one slip of paper with the words 'I was in the car', but then I thought it doesn't really make sense. Mike wrote these letters as a farewell. He doesn't expect to ever see any of them again. He only gives Harvey that hint because he genuinely thinks, he won't give up otherwise and he wants to keep him save. I know Mike is a bit over the top emotional in this, but keep in mind that it is probably the last thing he will ever be able to say to him._


	10. Chapter 10

_Here we are again, I really left you hanging with the end of the last chapter, didn't I. XD That's payback because no one was touched by my Harvey/Scottie break up scene. :P No, just joking, I had this scene planned almost right from the beginning._

_As always please rate and review! I live for your reviews!_

* * *

Harvey jolted up from unconsciousness. His heart was beating rapidly. It took him a moment to remember what had happened.

He had been on the phone with Donna, when suddenly … someone kidnapped him.

Oh great, he was never gonna hear the end of this. The great Harvey Specter got himself kidnapped without even fighting back. He could basically see Jessica's smirk and hear Louis' mocking voice.

Finally his heartbeat slowed a bit and he started to notice his surroundings. First he realized he was not restrained. Someone had laid him on a bed. The mattress was uncomfortable but the linen smelled clean. In the dark he felt for the nightstand he suspected was there and a lamp. After a couple of seconds his fingers made contact with the wanted object and the next moment a bright light blinded him. It took him several seconds to get used to the light.

He looked around. The bed was indeed clean, as was the rest of the room. A desk and chair in the corner, a closet, a bookshelf with a collection of Russian literature. No computer or phone, of course. His cellphone was also missing. Amazed he discovered a bouquet of flowers on the desk. The furniture was old but in good condition and a style that Harvey couldn't be caught dead using in his apartment. Some kind of farmhouse style. Lots of wood in kitschy designs. Whoever had kidnapped him didn't have a great taste in furniture.

Harvey stood up and walked over to a window. Maybe he would find out where he was. But all he saw was darkness. No light anywhere. And, of course, the window was looked. He went to check the door, when it suddenly opened and a man came in. He wore an ill fitting black suit and … sunglasses. Despite this almost ridiculous outfit he had something clearly threatening about him. And suddenly somehow Harvey knew that this man was the one who had taken him out.

"Okay, who are you, where am I and why did you kidnap me?" he demanded pretending to be more irritated than worried.

The strange man took of his sunglasses and looked at him. "Take a seat, Mr. Specter."

Harvey didn't move. Like he would put himself in a disadvantage by sitting down. That was not going to happen.

The man didn't react to his refusal. "Mr. Specter, before we start our little conversation, why don't you give your assistant a call and assure her that you are perfectly alright, before she does something stupid like call the police. Trust me, you do not want that to happen." He pulled Harvey's phone out of his pocket.

Harvey didn't move. The last time this man had gotten close to him it had taken him only one grip to take Harvey out, he was not gonna risk that again.

The man nodded understandingly and put the phone on the nightstand. Harvey picked it up.

"Please put the call on speaker." His voice was calm but it was clearly not a request. So Harvey did as ordered and dialed Donna's number. Speed dial 1.

Almost immediately it was picked up.

"Harvey! Are you ok? What happened, where are you? Please tell me your ok. Should I call the police." Donna sounded close to panic.

"I'm fine, Donna. They didn't hurt me. I don't know where I am or who they are, but I think I will find out soon." Harvey tried to calm her down.

"Oh thank god!" There was a thumping sound as if Donna had just sunk to the ground.

"Donna, listen, they wanted me to call you so you wouldn't contact the police. Keep it at that. But if I'm not back tomorrow morning, call Derek."

"Ok." she almost whispered. "You're really ok, Harvey?"

He couldn't help the small smile. "Yes, Donna, I'm really ok. See you tomorrow." At that he hung up.

The man and Harvey looked at each other assessing.

"A soul as loyal as your Ms Paulsen is very rare. You should really appreciate her more." he finally said.

"Am I going to be at the office tomorrow morning?" Harvey asked.

"That is entirely up to you, I'm afraid." he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"And what do you expect me to do?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to stop investigating Mike Ross." he pulled a piece of paper out of his inner pocket and Harvey recognized it as the newspaper print out from the library. "You certainly have been busy. Two days and you already figured out who he is. The problem is, you raised way to much attention doing it. Visiting Mr. Jenkins, speaking to his ex girlfriend, looking into his financials. Miss Jensen might be a talented young woman but it didn't escape our attention that she hacked herself into several databases in search for Mr. Ross … again I might add. Using a library computer was a nice idea, but too little and too late. If we can track you, so can they and that puts everyone around you in danger. Not to speak of Mr. Ross."

"So you're witness protection." Harvey concluded.

"How very observant of you, Mr. Specter. Let me tell you, if I wasn't, you would have lost a couple of fingernails by now."

"And you kidnapped me just to tell me this?"

"It's not like you stopped after you were asked to in written form."

"He's here, isn't he? Mike. He is here." Harvey realized. "I want to see him."

The Marshall sighed. "What do you think why I brought you here? Follow me." he rose from the chair and let Harvey out of the room.

They walked down a long hallway, the house was clearly bigger than Harvey had suspected, then down some stairs and down another corridor. Finally they stopped in front of a door. The Marshall was about to say something when they heard a thump from inside and loud voices.

"What the hell? What's your problem?" Harvey recognized Mike's voice at once.

"What my problem is? What the hell is your problem?! I trusted you enough not to check your letters and you go ahead and tell him everything? Do you have a death wish? Do you want to die? Or them? Or are you actually so full of yourself that you think you could just get away with this?" a very angry female voice answered. A voice that seemed slightly familiar to Harvey.

The Marshall rolled his eyes. "She has every right to be pissed, this could cost her her career." he mumbled.

"I didn't tell him anything! Not really. I just gave him something so he would understand. He wouldn't have stopped investigating otherwise."

"Congratulations, genius! He didn't stop investigating anyway! Your little stunt might cost me my career not to talk about all of our lives!"

"What did you expect me to do?! Lie to him?"

"That's exactly what I expected you to do! It would be a hell of a lot saver for all of us, if you had just given him some silly excuse of a reason for leaving. Anything that would make him hate you enough to not care!"

At that Harvey opened the door. "It wouldn't have worked. I would never have stopped."

The view that awaited him inside was surprising to say the least.

A young woman was standing over a figure on the ground. Harvey recognized her as Mike's former assistant Amy. And then his eyes focused on the man on the ground. He was half lying half sitting on a fallen chair. With wide eyes he looked past a very angry Amy.

"Harvey." he breathed.

"Hello, Mike. Or should I call you Alex from now on?"

* * *

_Oh! I know! Mike! I was considering having Harvey kidnapped by the bad guys but I decided against it, don't worry, you're gonna meet them soon, but first a needed a little bromance and banter. :P_

_This chapter is a bit shorter than the ones before but I really wanted to get to this part es fast as possible so I rushed a bit. Sorry about that._


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry, sorry, sorry, I know I'm a lot later than before. First my birthday got in the way of writing (funny how that always comes as a surprise :P) and then I went on a little shopping spree. Ok, it was mostly great food, but still. Is there anything better than great food? Apart from reading and writing of course, but I consider that food for my brains, so I can still stick with food. Foooooooooodddddd! sorry, went a little crazy there. And then I had a friend visit me, so there is my explanation and apology._

_To make up for the delay, you get an extra long chapter, with lots of explanations and even more unanswered questions. (sorry, I need to keep some secrets for the big finale)_

_Anyway here we go, chapter eleven. I hope you like it and let me know your thoughts and theories._

* * *

Completely shocked Mike clumsily tumbled back on his feet. The eyes firmly locked on Harvey.

"Mike is fine", he whispered and to Amy, "Why didn't you tell me, he was here?"

She snorted and let herself fall onto the couch. "And reward you for going behind my back? Risking your life, all our lives, our careers? Hardly. He's here because he's just a terribly nosey idiot, who doesn't know what's good for him and when to stay out of things. You have one night! Make it count! Tomorrow, we'll move you and after that there's no turning back."

"Then you two should probably leave." Mike mumbled, still not looking away from Harvey.

Amy leaned back on the couch and crossed her arms deviantly. The other marshal, who's name Harvey still didn't know stopped at the door. "Now!" Reluctantly she stood up and left the room after him, the door closing behind the two marshals.

Awkward silence filled the room.

"So your former assistant ..." Harvey began.

"Yes, responsible for my protection."

"It didn't seem like, that's all." Harvey started pacing the room, looking everywhere but at Mike. Now that they were alone in the same room it was a lot more difficult to talk to him than it had ever been. The last twenty four hours had taught him so much he hadn't known before and it somehow seemed easier not to speak about the important things … it always was.

Mike's eyes followed Harvey through the room. "No it isn't. We kind of grew up together."

Harvey stopped. "So she knows Trevor?"

"No, only from my stories. Her father was responsible for Grammy's and my protection right after my parents death. She later joined the marshals as well and about half a year ago she was transferred to New York and my protection."

"Trevor said you disappeared twice … isn't it forbidden to keep in touch with old friends when you're in witsec?"

"You spoke to Trevor?" Mike asked surprised.

Harvey shrugged. "I didn't know where you were. It was before I got your letter."

"See, I knew you cared!" Mike couldn't help but tease.

Harvey just rolled his eyes. "So, ….witsec?"

"Sure. The first time I disappeared we were just kids and I don't think Trevor really understood what was going on. We met again years later by chance, here in New York and just picked up where we left off."

"Please, Trevor is an idiot, but even he should ask some questions after you turned up with a new name."

Mike smiled. "You're right, he is an idiot, but not that much of an idiot." He sighed and sat down on the couch covering his face tiredly. After a moment of hesitation, Harvey sat down opposite him and waited.

"I take it from your remark earlier, you found out my real name?"

"Alexander Hamilton."

"Alexander Michael Hamilton. I was named after my grandfather on my mothers side. Since that turned out to be very confusing after he moved in with us, because of alzheimer, when I was three, everyone started calling me by my middle name, Michael. Mike. Of how many of your childhood friends do you still remember the last names?"

"Ok, fine. And the second time? He said, you only came back a couple of months before we met. And that time he must have realized a name change."

"He would have. But I was still Mike Ross, or rather, I was Mike Ross again."

"That you have to explain." Harvey leaned back on the couch listening intently.

"I lied to you … a lot …" Mike admitted reluctantly.

"Go figure." was Harvey's dry reply.

"Basically growing up in witness protection, you learn to base your lies as close to truth as possible. I told you how I lost my scholarship after that stupid math test thing?" Harvey nodded. "That was the truth. What I didn't tell you was that just a couple of days before that I was accepted into Harvard."

"You've got to be kidding me. You were actually accepted?" That Harvey had certainly not expected.

"Yep, that's what made it even more depressing and trust me I was depressed, severely. I couldn't talk to Grammy about it, she would have blamed herself because I needed the money for her so I went to the only other person I could talk to. Amy's dad, Richard. Richard was a great guy … like a father to me. I don't know exactly what he did but he must have pulled some serious strings and made up some pretty outrageous lies. He made the marshals believe my identity had been uncovered. So they set us up with new identities and new pasts … and under a new name I actually went to Harvard."

"Wait! What?! You have a degree from Harvard?!"

"Yes, but under a different name, so it doesn't help me at all."

"Then why did you come back? Why did you go back to being Mike Ross? You had everything you wanted?"

"Yes, I did. And then I lost it. Richard's superiors found out about the lie and when I needed to disappear again they just gave me back my old identity. Mike Ross. Back in New York. Back to being a nobody with nothing to show."

"You have a degree from Harvard."

"Yes."

"How come, Louis didn't recognize you? I suppose you were at the top three of your class, so he certainly tried to recruit you."

Mike laughed sadly. "You wouldn't believe how easy it is to fool people, especially when you try not to be to close with anyone. A different hair color, colored contacts, fake teeth to change your smile, glasses and a different clothing style. Add a different accent and even my Grammy had trouble recognizing me the first time she saw me like that. Maybe Louis thought for a moment I looked familiar but he certainly never followed up on it. Why would he? Sometimes you meet people who look slightly familiar and you have never met them before. That's just how it is."

"And now?"

"What do you mean? Oh, no. That's my natural hair and eye color. No Mike Ross is as close to Alex Hamilton as he could possibly be. And that was exactly the problem."

"Because now, they found you."

It wasn't a question, but Mike answered anyway. "And now they found me."

"How?"

"You remember the case we had a couple of weeks ago? The Baldini case?"

"Yes, of course."

"Her son in law. When I met him I knew he was familiar, I new him from somewhere and apparently he felt the same way. It took me a couple of days until I remembered. His eyes. They had the same color as them. When Amy looked into it, we found out, he was a distant cousin. He had nothing to do with his relatives' crimes, but I suspect he was still in touch with someone and mentioned me. Apparently I look a lot like my dad. And that's why I had to leave. Harvey, I can not return, not ever. I'm glad I got to see you one last time, I'm glad I can say goodbye to you in person, but we can never meet again."

Harvey hesitated for a second and finally asked the question that really bothered him. "Why didn't you tell me? Why, Mike? You should know by now you can trust me." He despised the fact that he wasn't able to mask the hurt in his voice. It made him seem weak. Harvey Specter was not weak.

Mike had heard it and his face fell. Slowly he rose from the couch. He walked over to the window, his glace blindly searching the night. He didn't want to tell, he couldn't tell! Finally he spoke. "It has nothing to do with trust, Harvey."

The worry, the fear, the strain of the last two days were finally taking their toll on him. And to realize now that Mike had basically lied to him from the moment they met. He was furious, jumped to his feet and was in Mikes face. "Bullshit! Of course it does. You didn't trust me to keep your secret. You risked hanging out with Trevor, who can't keep his mouth shut if his life depends on it but you didn't trust me. After everything!"

"No! It's not that! There's no one in my life I trust more than you!"

"Then why?! Tell me why!"

Exhausted Mike leaned against the cold glass and closed his eyes. The memories were crushing down on him. The laughter, the smiles, the love, the happiness and then the pain, the suffering … the blood. A single tear found its way out of Mike's eyes and slid down his cheek.

"Mike?" Harvey flinched back, surprised at what he saw. "Mike?" carefully he put his hand on Mike's shoulder and tried to get him back from whatever memory the younger man lost himself in.

Mike opened his eyes and moved away, avoiding his friends gaze. Hastily he wiped away the tear. "Let's just say, the last time I told someone it didn't end so well."

"But, Mike..."

"Please, Harvey, let's leave it at that." Mike implored him almost begging. Harvey slowly nodded. It was obvious whatever had happened was still very fresh on his mind.

They sat down again. Opposite each other. Both were silent again. Harvey was trying to wrap is mind around what he had just heard. So many lies, so many secrets and now the Baldini case blew Mike's cover. Harvey should have realized a lot earlier that something was wrong. Damn! He had realized! He had just been to busy to pay much attention. With everything going on with Louis and Scottie and the current troubles for the firm he had just thought Mike's jumpiness was due to the whole situation.

Suddenly Mike stood up reaching for Harvey. Surprised and suspicious he flinched away. "Relax, I just want to see."

"Want to see what?"

"Would you just hold still for a second."

"No."

"Harvey! I just want to look at the bruises on your neck!"

Harvey held still while Mike pushed the shirt collar away and looked closely at his neck. "How did this happen?"

Harvey shrugged. He wasn't really worried, it didn't hurt and the bruises would probably disappear within a couple of days. "Must have been when they took me from the library."

"The library?"

Harvey explained how Donna and he had decided to carefully continue investigating and why he went to the public library to do some research. Finally he finished with him leaving the library, the marshals taking him and him waking up in the room upstairs not even an hour ago. When he finished Mike had a rather amused grin on the lips.

"What?" Harvey asked annoyed.

Mike shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just trying to imagine you in your thousand dollar suit in the middle of the public library. Must have been quite a view. And to top it all, Kirk gets taken down by Spock." At that he couldn't help laughing.

Harvey looked at him questioningly.

"Oh come on, Harvey. I know you're a sucker for the classics but you should really give the new version a chance."

"Never! Give me the original any time."

The continued with their little fight over Star Trek and with every passing minute the awkwardness and insecurity left and slowly the familiar understanding returned.

They continued talking through the night. So many questions had to be asked and to be answered. Mike ended up telling Harvey in all detail about the terrible car accident that hadn't been an accident. How he had seen and heard his parents die. How the man had come and searched the car only to take his fathers briefcase, while he pretended to be dead. He might only have been eleven years old but he had his freakish brain and when the FBI had come days later and spoken to him, they had realized what a brilliant witness this young boy was. Grammy had first been reluctant to let her grandson testify against such dangerous people but Mike had finally persuaded her. He wanted the people responsible for his parents death brought to justice and he was eager to help.

So Mike had ended up testifying. The DA had had no problem making a connection between the man who had killed the Hamiltons and the Italian crime syndicate and so Mike testimony had send the leading members to jail and him and his Grammy into witsec.

Mike told Harvey how he had met Richard. How the man had taken a liking to the hurt, scared and angry young boy and taught him so much about the world and life itself. And how he had met Amy and they became friends. But they did not again talk about the last time Mike had trusted someone with his secret.

The sun was already beginning to set and they were still talking, when Amy came back.

"Mr Specter, it's time. The car will be ready in a couple of minutes." She looked at the two men who seemed reluctant to say their goodbyes. Her anger had started to slip away hours ago but the sad look in their eyes let the last rest disappear. She felt sorry for Mike. She had chosen this life of lies and secrets. Never letting other people to close of fear to endanger others. But Mike had only been a child who wanted to do the right thing, who wanted his parents murder avenged. That day she had met Mike again at Sidwell's she had known something was different about him. It hadn't taken her long to realize what that was. He had found a home. People he truly cared about and now he had to leave them behind again. "I'm gonna wait outside." she mumbled and closed the door behind her sighing heavily. Peterson, her partner, looked up from his phone when she returned.

"I'm beginning to understand you and your father. He certainly has something about him that let's him grow on you." the usually so quiet marshal said.

Amy smiled. "Yes he does."

"You want to take Mr. Specter back?" He asked.

She gave a short nod and was surprised when her partner gave her a file. She looked at him questioningly.

"You might want to let him see this. I suspect he's curious. And I think he should know." he mumbled with a shrug.

She opened the file and had to bite back a small laugh. "Seems to me like, Mike and Harvey got your wrapped around their little fingers as well."

He just walked away in silence. Amy's smile shifted from amused to sad and she closed the file. A marshall came down the corridor signaling. The car was ready.

Nodding she turned to fetch Harvey. When she opened the door she fell silent at what she saw. The two man in the middle of the room holding each other in a tight embrace, mumbling silent words at each other, unwilling to let go and say the final goodbye.

She must have made a sound, because suddenly they jumped apart. Embarrassed they avoided looking at each other. Amy cursed herself for having interrupted them but didn't say anything about it.

"I'm sorry, but it's time."

Harvey nodded. He was about to leave the room but stopped at the door one last time. "Mike?"

The younger man looked at his friends back fighting tears. "Yeah."

"Take care of yourself. And if this thing is ever over … come home." Without a glance back he walked away. But Amy saw the tears flowing over and running down Mike's face. She closed the door and followed the lawyer.

* * *

_Well ... turns out you didn't get that many explanations after all... sorry... somehow that was a lot more emotional than I thought it would be... and longer. Originally I wanted to end this chapter with Harvey and Donna but than it got a bit too long so you get the Harvey/Donna scene next chapter and hopefully this time a bit sooner._

_I don't actually remember if Harvey knows that Mike was accepted into Harvard. He told Rachel, but I can't remember if he told Harvey, so I just assumed he didn't. And yes, I acutally did let him go to Harvard. Don't ask me why. it was a spur of the moment. :P  
_

_On a side note... last episode? Seems like we're finally getting somewhere. :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_First: It was pointed out to me that Alexander Hamilton was a founding father of the United States … Since I'm neither American nor have I ever been to the States that's actually pure coincidence. I have a soft spot for the name Alexander /Alex so I wanted to use it and the last name was just a spontaneous idea. So there are no similarities intended with the historical Alexander Hamilton. XD_

_This part was originally planned to be the end of chapter eleven but since that turned out to be even longer than expected it got to be it's very own chapter._

_I kind of got lost in the bromance during the last chapter so I didn't answer nearly as many questions as I wanted to. I'll try to make up for it now … to a certain degree. :D_

_As always, please rate and review._

* * *

When Amy arrived at the car. Harvey was already sitting inside. The face stoic and unmoving. With a sigh she sat down in the driver's seat.

For a while they drove in silence. Harvey lost in thought and Amy focusing on the traffic. Once in a while she glanced at him and the file she had conveniently left on the dashboard. But for now he hadn't taken any interest in it.

"I suppose there is no use trying to remember the way?" Harvey finally spoke.

She smiled. "We're moving him today, if that is your question."

Silence again.

"Do you always go to such lengths to let a witness disappear or is it because Mike's special to you?"

Amy shortly glanced at him. "He told you about that."

"Yes he did."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I seriously doubt it's procedure to erase all traces of a person. You hacked into Harvard, erased his and his grandmothers social security numbers, no you gave them to someone else. You even deleted his employee file at the firm. And how the hell did you let the grave disappear?!"

Amy hesitated for a moment. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone how they worked but then again, nothing involving Mike Ross aka Alexander Hamilton had ever been by the book. Her father had risked his career for him when he made up that threat just so he could attend Harvard despite his own stupidity. She had risked hers when she had allowed him to write those letters. Peterson would cover for her, she knew that and so far nothing seemed to have gotten out to the wrong people. And then, it wasn't really like, all of Mike's little disappearing act had been thanks to the marshals.

She sighed. "I can't go into to much detail. Let's just say, Mike has a way of making life long friends that a fiercely loyal."

Harvey listened quietly while watching the street lights passing by and the sun slowly turning the sky from pink to blue, but at that he booted around and looked at her doubting. "Trevor?"

"Bad example. Mike always had a weak spot for him. His only friend from his childhood days the only friend who knew his parents. His feelings for Trevor were very closely interlinked with the memories of his parents. That made it so hard for him to cut him lose. Trust me, my father was not happy when they bumped into each other by accident. He tried to talk him out of keeping in touch, but to no avail."

"Where is your father now? Did they transfer him after the Harvard stunt?"

Amy shock her head. "He's dead."

Shocked Harvey stared at her.

"No no no, it had nothing to do with that. He had a heart attack one year into Mike's Harvard stay."

Harvey nodded and returned to looking out of the window gesturing her to continue.

Amy sighed slightly annoyed. "Mr. Specter, I'm not one of your employees!"

Startled he looked at her. "Sorry, please tell me what you can."

She nodded. "As was saying. Trevor is an exception. But growing up in witsec isn't really beneficial for close social bonds so most of his friends are in some way connected to law enforcement. You are actually a pretty unique exception in that regard." she mumbled thoughtful. "Anyway. One of his friends happens to be a very talented hacker."

"Lola Jensen? But she said, she didn't know anything." Harvey asked anger creeping into his voice.

"And she didn't. Compared to said friend, Miss Jensen is but a mere child playing in the sandbox. He's the best there is at the moment. It wouldn't be the first time he hacked into multiple databases and stole files, or erased them or changed them. He took care of that part. My partner and I took care of the apartment. Cleaned it out without anyone realizing."

"How?"

She shrugged. "It's really not that difficult. You just have to be careful and very very patient. People usually never pay too much attention to their surroundings unless something extreme happens. Of course, we had to be extra careful because the apartment was watched."

"So they're keeping the apartment under surveillance?"

"We don't know for sure. We acted fast, hopefully fast enough. But if they haven't already put it under surveillance, they sure as hell will from now. The apartment, your apartment, the firm, everything. You have to be careful. Don't do anything that will raise suspicion."

He nodded understanding. "What about the grave?"

Amy laughed. "It's actually pretty easy. We just changed the headstones. Edith is still resting where she always was."

"Where the hell do you get old headstones from? Do the marshals have a depot full of old gravestones just in case they might need them?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. But every cemetery has old headstones. If someone can't pay for the berth the headstone get's removed and the grave is given to someone else. Usually people in New York don't have the space to keep the headstones so they stay at the cemetery until they are disposed of."

"Unbelievable! Don't you think that was a bit of an overkill?" he mumbled.

"Not really. That wasn't for Mike's protection but yours. Most of what we did was for your protection."

"What do you mean."

"To keep Mike safe, all we have to do is let him disappear, set him up with a new identity in a new place and maybe change his looks. To erase him the way we did, was to make sure, that they don't get to you. The less connection there is between him and you the safer you are. If they look into Mike Ross now, they're not gonna find a thing. Nothing that connects him to you ..."

"So they won't try to use us against him." Harvey finished her thought.

"Exactly!" She agreed.

They fell silent again.

After a while the file on the dashboard caught Harvey's attention. Amy observed amused from the corner of her eye how he tried to be inconspicuous and failed miserably. She pretended not to realize when he finally gave up and took the file and started to read.

Once in a while she glanced over at him. His expression growing sadder and more worried every time. She drove on an abandoned parking lot and stopped the car.

Harvey he didn't look up, eyes still fixed on the file in his lap. His fingers gently tracing over the pages. "That's why he didn't tell me."

"Yes."

"Shit! Is there any chances for this to ever end? Realistically?"

Amy sighed heavily. "I don't know. The last time there was absolutely no evidence. We just couldn't link them to what happened."

Harvey nodded sadly and returned the file to her when another car approached them.

"That's a colleague of mine. He's gonna return you to the firm. Remember, Mr. Specter, be carful. These people are dangerous, they will not hesitate to hurt you and everyone around you, if they think it will help them to get to Mike."

"Harvey." he said.

Surprised she looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"Call me Harvey." he clarified. "Please, take care of him for me."

She nodded. "I will."

"Goodbye, Amy."

"Goodbye, Harvey."

He got out of the car and without looking back went to the other car. His driver was a tall silent man. He didn't say a word and just drove. In the rear mirror Harvey saw Amy's car leave in the opposite direction, back to Mike.

The trip into the city was quiet and uneventful. When they finally arrived at the firm it was already past nine.

Harvey made his way to his floor ignoring the surprised looks following him. He knew his suit was crinkled and not up to his usual standards. He took pride in his appearance but today that didn't really matter. When he approached his office Donna jumped from her place and rushed towards him.

"Harvey! What happened?!" worried she looked him over unsuccessfully trying to straighten his tie.

After a deep breath Harvey pushed away her worried hands. "It's nothing, Donna. I was out getting drunk. Doesn't happen every day that your protegee just dumps you and leaves without a word."

Confused the red head looked at him. Harvey inconspicuously glanced at the people around them trying to listen in and hoped Donna would catch on. Of course she did.

Angrily she stepped back. "That's it? You were wallowing in self-pity?! Well you better get changed! Your first client will be her in a few minutes."

With an almost invisible nod he went into his office and she returned to her desk.

The morning passed fast. The last two days had left a lot of things to be done. Harvey's bad mood in combination with Donna's threats kept the curious questions to a minimum. The clients were pleasantly uncomplicated. When lunch approached Harvey signaled Donna to meet him.

Ten minutes later they met on the roof of the building. Harvey was already sitting on the ledge when Donna came with two coffees and a bag with sandwiches. She stopped right in front of him looking down at him questioningly.

He took a sip of the offered coffee.

"Harvey, what happened? Have you even slept?" she asked worry apparent in her voice. She gently traced the dark rings under his eyes. When she realized what she was doing she pulled back her hand embarrassed and blushed slightly.

"No I haven't. I was to busy talking."

"With whom?" she asked looking over the rooftops trying to avoid his eyes.

"Witsec … and Mike."

"You spoke to Mike!" she was stunned.

"Yes. Apparently we raised to much attention with our investigation. They knew everything we had done. So they picked me up and brought me to him, so I would stop looking."

She nodded slowly. "How was he?"

"Surprised, but unhurt. They're going to move him today."

"Who is he?"

"Did you ever hear of the Messana syndicate?"

She stared at him big eyed. Speechless she sat down next to Harvey taking a sip of her coffee. Of course she had heard of them. They had been one of the most powerful crime families of the entry country. Around twenty years they had taken a bad hit, when almost their entire leading group had been sent to prison. "How?" She finally managed to ask.

"The less you know, the better. Let's just say the Messanas killed Mike's parents and he testified against them."

The sat in silence and ate their lunch.

"You can't tell anyone."

"What about Rachel?" Donna asked.

Harvey shrugged. "I suspect Mike wrote something that will help her get over it in his letter. Let's leave it at that."

She snorted not amused. "You could say that. He told he, he just couldn't get over her and Logan after all and that every time he touched her, he saw them together. And so on and so on. She is furious."

"Good, it will help her forget."

"He's never coming back, is he?" Donna asked quietly.

Harvey tried to clear his voice but it still broke when he said, "No."

The next moment he buried his face in her hair. Their arms tightly wrapped around each other, they both tried more or less successful to fight the tears.

They both knew, they had to keep their sorrow hidden. Talk about Mike as little as possible and pretend everything was ok. Nobody could know just how much they really knew and how much they missed their friend, but now, here, together they mourned his loss and found comfort in each others warmth.

* * *

_And I'm ending it with Donna and Harvey! Just because I like to write these scenes. ^^_

_Again, this turned out a lot longer than originally planned ... hm._

_In my mind the hacker who erased Mike is a certain brilliant computer expert from another TV-show. Maybe because of the fact that another male character from that show was named Michael? Who wants to guess? The show was finished after four seasons. It's a remake of an older TV-show and it had some very strong female characters.^^_

_I can't exactly remember if Mike knew Tess before his parents died. If so, she just doesn't exist in my world. In my opinion not really a loss. I never liked her story arc anyway. :P_

_And yes, you will learn what exactly was in that file, but I have to keep some secrets, so, sorry, but you will have to wait another two or three chapters._

_By the way, my story is unbetaed. I have no idea if I have the patients to wait for someone since I'm usually to excited after finishing a chapter and want to know your opinion immidiately, but if someone is interested, let me know._


	13. Chapter 13

_I have to admit, I'm way to excited about this story. I should spend so much more time on proof reading and rewriting but I just want to finish this story. So just as a warning, after I finished I might reread the story and fill in a lot of thoughts, descriptions and emotions, just because it's fun. XD_

_So, here it is. Chapter 13! I estimate about three or four more chapters and then I'm finished. Considering how bad I'm at estimating my own progress it could also be another six to eight chapters but I promise this is the last arc so to speak. We had the search, the meeting and now the finale._

_As always, please rate and review._

* * *

Donna just hung up the phone after rearranging an appointment for Harvey when her eyes fell on the little desk calender. One year. It had already been one year since Mike disappeared. Unbelievable how fast time had past. Life had been busy as always. Clients had to be charmed and won over, mergers had to be organized, the firm now Pearson Specter Litt, had to be managed. Yes, Louis had finally reached his long time goal to become a named partner. And he did a really good job.

After Mike's disappearance Harvey tried to pretend like everything was normal, but he wasn't up to his old game for quite a while. It had been Louis who picked up where he left off. He jumped in where ever and whenever he was needed. Asking for nothing in return. Nobody knew what Mike had written in his letter to Louis but it must have made quite an impression on the older lawyer. He was still hard on the associates, he was still more than a little awkward at times, at he was still fiercely competitive towards Harvey but he stopped the fighting and bickering when needed. Everybody saw it. Three months after Mike, how Donna used to call it in her mind, Harvey and Jessica called in an unofficial meeting of the partners without Louis. They suggested him as next named partner and the decision had been unanimously positive.

Peace had returned to the firm. The three named partners worked together seamlessly and everybody knew it. Pearson Specter Litt was now without a doubt the most successful firm in New York and everybody knew it. Business had been booming and without the threat of Mike's exposure hanging over all of their heads a lot of pressure just disappeared. Life at the firm had become easier … but also … more boring … and … emptier. Especially for Harvey.

It wasn't anything obvious. He was still passionately fighting his battles and claiming to do it only because he loved winning, but he no longer argued with Jessica if she ordered him to do pro bono cases. He still flirted with every pretty woman, but he was less aggressive and hardly ever took any of them home. He was still a cocky bastard but he had started to keep his mouth shut if needed. Over all he didn't seem as careless and fun-loving anymore. Jessica might think it was a sign he was growing up, Donna knew better.

They hardly ever spoke about him. Every once in a while someone mentioned his name but when they saw Harvey's face they dropped the subject immediately. They always mistook the shadow in his eyes for anger. Which was good, it was easier that way. No dangerous questions. To Donna it was obvious how much Harvey missed Mike. She had once told Jessica the reason she had always supported Harvey after he hired Mike was, because he needed someone to protect and Mike needed to be protected. She hadn't realized at the time just how right she had been. Without Mike, Harvey seemed a lost.

For a while he had tried to take Rachel in as his new associate but around the same time Louis had made named partner, they had had a huge fight. Rachel had been fueled by rage and anger over Mike's disappearance and the content of his letter and she had let everyone know. That might have been what witsec wanted but it had strained her relationship with Harvey. He couldn't pretend to hate Mike so he just didn't talk about him and Rachel's constant accusations and comments kept a wound open that he'd have preferred to close. So when he finally exploded his words were sharp and hurtful. The fight ended with Rachel leaving offended. She had stayed at Pearson Specter Litt, but avoided working with Harvey. Ever since Harvey had returned to working alone. He used the other associates for small jobs but he didn't really pay much attention to them.

Donna had had more patience. She just ignored Rachel's rants. But shortly after she had seen her and Logan in an unambiguous situation and the next day when Rachel had once again ranted over Mike, she had finally lost her temper as well. Donna had always liked Rachel but surprisingly losing her friendship hadn't been as hard as she thought it would be. Maybe because around the same time Jessica's old secretary Paula retired and her successor and Donna had hit it off right away. Felicity was a couple of years younger than her and completely weird. Her mind was as sharp as they come as was her tongue. Within one week she had the entire firm lying at her feet and doing her bidding.

In addition to that Donna had kept in touch with Lola Jensen. Obviously she hadn't told the young woman anything about Mike, but they regularly went out together and Lola had figured out pretty fast that Donna knew more than she admitted, but she had never asked, satisfied with the knowledge that Mike was apparently safe. One day Felicity had walked past when Lola came to pick up Donna for lunch and since then the three of them had formed an unusual but strong circle of friends.

The biggest change of all was probably Jessica. She was as happy as Donna had ever seen her. Six months ago, right after leaving the firm, Jeff had proposed to her and she had gladly accepted. Right now she was planning her wedding or more precisely Louis planned the wedding. After Jessica had asked Harvey to walk her down the aisle, Louis had all but begged to be involved in the planning. After one week of puppy eyes and conveniently left wedding magazines, Jessica had given up and accepted his help. Another week went by and she realized, that Louis had a way better grasp of what had to be done. She gave him some guidelines demanded once a week updates and left the rest to him. Louis approached the wedding preparations like everything else in his life. It was a mission to plan, to fight and to win. He happily used the army of associates at his disposal, who's workload almost doubled. Donna felt almost sorry for them until she realized that most of the work went to Kyle and Gregory. She suspected Katrina to be behind that particular coincidence. She was just as excited about the new job. Every lunch she and Louis disappeared to try out a new caterer. And more days than not did Katrina end up in Jessica's office with an arm full of color and fabric samples. It was hilarious to witness. Of course, no one except for Donna and Harvey actually dared to laugh about it.

The thought alone made her grin.

"What are you laughing about?"

Harvey had stopped in front of her desk.

"Louis, the wedding planer."

He grimaced. "Don't remind me! He just called for a meeting of the war council. Apparently I'm not allowed to choose my own suit for the wedding."

Donna laughed.

"Actually, why I stopped by. Scottie is in town and we were supposed to meet for lunch. In case I'm not back in time, explain the situation."

She nodded. There had been a time she would have been worried, maybe even a bit jealous, about Scottie stopping by, but not anymore. The two had actually managed to find a way to stay friends or rather become friends, after all they had never really been friends before. Anytime she came to New York they went out for lunch or dinner. They spoke on the phone regularly but sex was of the table. They were actually closer now than they had ever been while being a couple and they both seemed satisfied with that.

Donna's relationship with Harvey had also changed ... gradually. The shared secret had them grown closer. They were the only people who knew the truth and Donna was the only one Harvey could talk freely to about Mike, no matter how rarely that happened.

Harvey made his way to Jessica's office and Donna returned to work. It was a busy morning and Donna was surprised when an all to familiar voice called to her.

"Hallo, Donna."

She looked up and smiled at the woman in front of her. "Scottie. Is it already lunch? And Harvey isn't back yet."

Scottie laughed. "Don't tell me he's ditching me for another woman."

Donna grinned. "Two actually … maybe two and a half. He's in a meeting with Jessica, Katrina and Louis."

"Oh, the wedding. Harvey mentioned something about Louis losing his mind." Scottie smiled.

"Yes, well, he is very excited." she agreed.

"You think he's going to make it in time or should I just ..."

"LUNCH!" a loud happy voice interrupted her and two women approached them arm in arm.

Donna laughed and stood up.

"If you want, you can come with us." She offered Scottie. "But first let me introduce you. Girls, this is Dana Scott, Scottie, these are my friends Lola Jensen and Felicity Sawyer. Felicity is Jessica's new secretary."

Lola smiled and shock Scottie's hand. "Scottie? As in Harvey's ex?"

Scottie returned the smile. "The one and only."

"You've got to be kidding me." the other woman said. Felicity Sawyer was a woman in her thirties. The long blond hair curled into an elaborate knot, the tall slender figure clothed in a designer suit, she looked at the two incredulous.

Lola started to giggle. "Yes, it is definitely a funny coincidence."

"Yeah well, or it points to a very obvious preference. I guess there have been weirder things in this world." Felicity mumbled.

Donna and Scottie looked at each other uncomprehendingly. "What are you talking about?"

Felicity just shook her head. "Does't matter. So, is Scottie coming with us?"

All looking questioningly at Scottie, she hesitated only for a second. "If you're sure I'm not I the way."

"Nonsense. The more the merrier!" Lola disagreed and took her arm. "Let's go! I'm starv …!"

A loud noise banging stopped her in her tracks, followed by scared screams and threatening calls. Shocked the four woman looked at each other. Again the banging sound. Shots!

"Harvey's office!" Donna ordered and the four woman fled into the room. Hiding under his big desk and behind the long sofa they tried not to make a sound.

Footsteps. Lola clung whimperingly to Donna's arm.

* * *

_Yes! I did it! A fastforward and a filler chapter and a cliffhanger all in one! Please don't hate me! I promise it was needed to get everything ready._

_Can anyone guess what Lola and Felicity found so funny? I think it's quite obvious but I really don't know if I should be a bit clearer._

_Ahm... yes … about Rachel … I don't really like her, especially not after the whole Logan thing. All that character is about is being Mike's love interest and it's getting annoying. So here I kind of got rid of her by rehooking her up with Logan. :P To everyone who likes her, I'm sorry._


	14. Chapter 14

_Ok, apparently my little joke in the last chapter wasn't obvious enough. It's actually a bit stupid. While writing the scene where Donna introduces Scottie I realized the weird similarity in their names. Donna and Dana … come on. I thought it was funny for Donna's friends to make a remark about that. Especially because in my mind Felicity and Lola always tease Donna about her growing relationship with Harvey. So … yeah … maybe it wasn't really funny … at the moment I had to grin … sorry._

_Anyway. Next chapter! We're slowly but steadily nearing the end. Please rate and review! You have no idea how much that means to me._

* * *

"Up!" A tall figure with a machine gun loomed over Donna and Lola. The younger woman was still clinging to the secretary, but Donna met the man's eyes head on. She refused to show weakness and fear. Slowly they rose to their feet. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw another man threatening Scottie and Felicity who had been hiding behind the desk.

Side by side one man forced the four women towards the reception area while his partner went on to clear the next office.

"What the hell is going on her?!" Felicity whispered.

"Shut up and walk!" the gunman ordered stabbing her painfully into the back with his rifle.

Donna inconspicuously shook her head.

Yes, that was the question, wasn't it? What the hell was going on? A disgruntled ex client maybe? Or a competing law firm? A former opponent? All good possibilities, but Donna couldn't shake the feeling it might have another reason. One that hit a lot closer to home.

When they arrived at the reception area about twenty people were gathered there cowering on the ground together. Too scared to look up or make a sound. Luckily the gunmen had chosen lunchtime for their attack. Most employees had already left and there were no clients in the office anymore. Five gunmen watched the remaining personnel. They all worked on this floor. A sixth person paced in front of the elevators lowly speaking into a walkie-talkie. A woman.

Donna caught Harvey's eyes. He sat with Jessica, Jeff, Katrina and a very agitated Louis, who looked ready to take down the gunmen all on his own. He slowly shock his head willing her to understand and as always she did. She let herself fall to the ground on the opposite side of the group. Scottie had seen the little exchange and followed Donna's example. It might indeed be better to keep certain relationships a secret until they knew more about what was going on. Felicity followed seemingly oblivious and Lola was still too shook up to do any thinking of her own.

The gunmen from before returned empty handed.

"Everything ready?"

He nodded. "The doors are rigged."

She nodded. "Close down the elevators!" she said into her walkie-talkie and the next moment they heard a weird noise and the elevators went silent. She put the radio on the reception and walked towards the scared group. It was weird. This woman was obviously in charge, but everyone had trouble reconciling her looks with her attitude. She was maybe in her late twenties or early thirties, small and petite, she seemed fragile. The long black wavy hair almost swallowed her. But her whole demeanor showed she was clearly comfortable in this situation. She was calm, almost relaxed, a friendly smile on her lips. It seemed completely natural when she pulled a handgun from her belt.

Jessica slowly came to her feet and wanted to approach the woman. "Who ..."

Bang! A bullet smashed into the floor right in front of her. Shocked she stared at the young woman who held her gun still pointed at her, and let Jeff pull her back to the ground. Harvey and Katrina had trouble keeping a furious Louis from leaping up.

"So, ladies and gentlemen. I'm going to make this very easy for all of you. I'm going to ask a question and the person I ask, will answer. Anybody else who wishes to open their mouths will get a bullet between their eyes. Do we understand each other?"

Nobody dared to move or speak.

"Very well." she smiled pleasantly. With one fast movement she grabbed a woman to her left and pulled her to her knees. The gun pressed to her temple she pulled the woman's hair painfully. It was Rachel! "Where is he?!" the woman hissed, all pretended friendliness gone.

Rachel whimpered in pain.

" .He?!" she demanded now louder.

Donna glanced to Harvey. His face seemed stoic but she could see behind that facade. He knew what was going on here.

Rachel had now tears in her eyes. "Who?!" she cried. "Who are you talking about?!"

"The man you know as Michael Ross! WHERE IS HE?!" the woman demanded.

Donna couldn't help but to close her eyes in pain. She knew it! Now she wished this was about a disgruntled client.

"I don't know!" Rachel screamed.

"Don't lie to me!

"I'm not lying! I haven't heard anything from him since he sent me that break up letter!"

"Stop this madness!" Louis tore away from Katrina, who was trying to hold him back, and jumped to his feet. "She doesn't know anything. None of us do!"

The woman turned the gun to him, eyes cold and angry. "I warned you."

Another shot rang though the room and Louis sank to the ground, clasping his chest and gasping for air. Panicked screams started, but the silent gunmen kept everyone in their places. Jessica, Jeff and Katrina cowered down next to Louis, frantically trying to stop the bleeding. The small mans eyes searched his friends face in shock. Katrina pulled of her blazer and pressed it down on the wound. Jessica tried to calm him down speaking to him in a low voice and stroking his face over an over. Jeff positioned himself protectively between the small group and the crazy woman. But she had returned to threatening Rachel.

Donna's eyes were fixed on Harvey. He slowly rose to his feet, hands held up defensively.

"It's no use questioning Rachel. She doesn't know anything, Mike made sure of that." he said. His clear, calm voice silencing the quiet sobs. Everyones eyes were now fixed on him.

Slowly the woman let go of Rachel, who scrambled away from her as fast as possible and hid behind a group of associates. A cold smile on her face she turned to Harvey. "Harvey Specter. The mentor. Why am I not surprised?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. Why?"

The smile faded. "Where is he, Mr. Specter?"

"I don't know. And that's the god honest truth." he replied.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. The last time I saw Alex was exactly one year ago in the middle of the night in some random building in the middle of nowhere, when I got to say my goodbyes just before the US-Marshals took him away and brought me back to the city."

"So you know." she stated.

"Oh yes, I know. I know exactly what happened and I know exactly who you are. Emilia Messana, youngest child and only daughter of Eduardo Messana."

You could hear a loud gasp going through the people present. Almost all of them had heard the name Eduardo Messana before. Twenty years ago he had been boss to the most notorious crime syndicate of the United States. The Messanas had had their fingers in everything from prostitution and human trafficking to drug trade and gun trafficking. Since then the name Messana had appeared fewer and fewer in the news until a couple of months ago, when it was made public that the FBI was again investigating.

Lola, who had somehow calmed down a bit, leaned to Donna. "Mike is in witsec?"

She nodded the eyes still transfixed on Harvey. He might have confided in her more than in others, but there were still so many things he had not told her. What good was it to tell Emilia Messana what he knew? He was only endangering himself.

"Then maybe you can tell me, where to find him."

"I believe, I already told you, I don't know."

"Is that so? Are you sure?" she asked. Before anyone could react she dragged Donna to her knees, just like she had done before with Rachel. Donna felt the cold barrel pressed against the back of her head. "Now Mr. Specter, you might not care what happens to Miss Zane, but I have a feeling the same thing doesn't apply to your secretary."

Harvey froze. His eyes fixed on Donna. Her eyes fixed on him in a silent scream for help. He gulped.

"I don't know where he is ..." he mumbled helpless.

"Wrong answer!" Donna closed her eyes. Awaiting the final shot that would end her life. A single tear running down her cheek.

"... Wait! I ... I said, I don't know where he is, and that's the truth … but I do have a way of getting a message to him."

* * *

_And again a cliffhanger ... Sorry not sorry, I love writing cliffhangers. XD_

_My dear friends, I don't have he faintest idea of medical procedures. I was very very vague for a reason. :D So to everyone who comes from the medical field, I am very sorry for my inaccuracy. But I wanted Louis to do more than just sit around doing nothing and it seemed somehow logical to have him be so passionate that he couldn't control his feelings and rushed to Rachel's help._

_I just realized I somehow forgot about my police detective … maybe I'll find a way to include him later on … maybe not. Shit!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Yes, I know, that was a mean cliffhanger. :P But I'm nice and always update quite fast … except for that one time, but that was an exception._

_As always, please rate and review!_

* * *

Shocked everyone stared at Harvey. Especially Donna. Slowly Emilia Messana lowered the gun from her head. "I'm listening."

"The problem is, I don't know when or even if he checks." Harvey tried to explain.

"Quite stalling!" Emilia called, pressing the gun even harder against Donna's head.

"Okay, okay!" he raised his arms slightly panicked and tried to calm her down. "Shortly after he left, I got a mail. It was a number and instructions how to use it in case I wanted to leave a message for Mike."

"Are you kidding me?! You're trying to screw with me and she's dead!"

"No! I'm not trying to screw with you. I first didn't trust it either but there was a message in it, something that only Mike would know."

"Mails can be retraced."

"Not this one. I had a friend take a look at it. It came out of nowhere and deleted itself after twenty four hours."

"That message came from Mike?" Lola's voice interrupted surprised. Harvey nodded, his eyes never leaving the scene in front of him.

Emilia Messana seemed to contemplate this information for a moment. "Do it! Call him!"

"First let Louis go. He's going to die if he doesn't get help. Just call your computer guy and put him in the elevator. I'm sure they realized by now, that something is going on up here."

"Not before Alex is here." she refused.

"But he could be on the other side of the planet by now."

"He's here!" There was no doubt in her voice as if she knew something they didn't.

"Mike is in New York?" Rachel whispered.

Emilia Messana ignored her completely, only focused on Harvey and her hostage. "Call him!"

Harvey's thoughts were running wild. He tried to figure out every possible angle without the woman realizing. He didn't have a choice. He knew Emilia Messana would have shot Donna without a second thought. But how were they supposed to get out of this? If Mike really was in New York, he might come in time to save Louis, but would she really let him go? And why did she come at all? What did she want from Mike? As far as he knew Emilia Messana had never really been involved with the family business. Harvey knew, he didn't have a choice, he would have to call Mike and hope for the best.

Slowly he approached the phone at the reception.

"Put it on speaker!" Emilia ordered.

Harvey obliged. During the last year Harvey had left so many messages, he could have dialed the numbers in his sleep. So many messages but never an answer. He had always assumed it was for safety reasons, but now he started to wonder. What if this number was bogus, what if Mike never got any of his messages? He glanced to Donna. She looked at him steadily full of trust and encouragement. With a deep sigh he dialed the last number and waited.

The well familiar charming female voice filled the room. "It is 12.22 on March the ..." Before she could finish, Harvey pressed another line of numbers and a little crack could be heard.

Harvey looked questioningly at Emilia. She signaled him to speak.

"Hey Mike. It's Harvey. I really hope, you get this message very soon. You see, an old friend of yours paid me a visit. She is currently holding a gun to Donna's head. And she shot Louis ..."

Emilia waved him away and took his place at the phone. "That's right, I suggest you get here before he bleeds out. It's only a flesh wound, but you know how they can be, Alex." Her voice full of malice, then she hung up. She pushed Donna to Harvey who caught her just before she fell to the ground. "Now it seems like we have to wait and see, just how important you all really are to him."

Reluctantly Harvey sank to the ground, Donna next to him. And the waiting began.

Louis wasn't doing well. Emilia Messana had been right, it was only a flesh wound, no vital organs had been hit, which seemed a small miracle considering the bullet was still stuck in his chest. But the blood loss was clearly getting to him. His face was as pale as any of them had ever seen it. Katrina's blazer had long been replaced by Jessica's and Jeff's and Harvey's were ready for use.

They hardly spoke, too wrapped up in their own thoughts and too scared of the strange woman and her six silent gunmen. Lola, Scottie and Felicity had changed places and were now sitting with the rest of the group. Rachel still shell shook stared into thin air.

Suddenly Donna laughed sadly.

"What?" Scottie asked.

"I just realized I'm not sure what I should hope for. If Mike does come, she will probably kill him and if he doesn't she might kill us all."

Harvey leaning against the wall, the eyes closed mumbled almost incomprehensibly. "He will come. If he is in the city, he will come. There is no hoping about that. How are you, Louis?"

The other man just smiled weakly.

"Why didn't you tell me that he's in witsec?" Jessica wanted to know, clearly annoyed.

"You're not really asking me that. Not knowing was the only way to keep you all save."

"Well that didn't work out so well, did it?!" Katrina remarked sarcastically.

"Why did he end up in witsec in the first place?" Scottie wanted to know.

"His father was the investigating DA against the Messanas. One night someone pushed the car of the street and down a hillside, both parents and Mike inside. Mike was only slightly hurt and crawled out of the car when he heard someone come closer. Some men searched the car and took his father's briefcase. They gave it to a man on top of the hillside. Mike's freakish brain made him the perfect witness for his father's replacement. They made him testify and, thanks to that, managed to get the entire top heads of the syndicate to jail. The price was that Mike and his grandmother had to go into witsec out of fear of retaliation."

They silently took in that news.

Suddenly a loud rumble came from somewhere down the hall. Emilia Messana ordered one of the silent gunmen to investigate it with an angry gesture.

A couple of minutes later he came back an hysterically crying and begging woman in his grip. He pushed her to the ground were she tried to crawl away, but was stopped by him. "I found her in in one of the offices. She was hiding on top of the shelf."

Emilia Messana walked over, her face calm and determined. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The woman just cried even more panicked and cowered on the ground. The face hiding behind her long brown hair.

"I said, Who are you?!" Emilia was losing her patients.

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me. Please!" she repeated over and over again. Rocking back and forth and back and forth.

Unbeknownst to them Donna grabbed Harvey's hand. Slowly she motioned her head towards the woman. At first he didn't understand what she wanted from him. When he did, the only sign was a slight dilation of his pupils. He moved to stand up, but Donna stopped him. Instead she slowly rose to her feet. But it was Louis, who spoke. With a weak raspy voice he called from the ground. The eyes almost closed, sweat all over his face. "Miss Messana? She is one of the new associates. She just started this week. Her name is Susan, Susan Jennings."

Harvey and Donna hid their surprise well.

"I see. You better calm her down or I promise, I will shoot her."

Donna went over to her and lead the still crying woman away. They sat down with the others. Scottie tried to comfort her. Harvey shifted his weight and seemingly accidentally bumped into the young woman.

"Do you have anything to help Louis?"

Still crying she slipped him a syringe with a clear liquid. "Against the pain and the bleeding." she mumbled and returned to her whimpering and crying.

Only the ones closest had heard the little exchange but neither Harvey nor the young woman answered their questioning glances. Scottie finally looked at Donna who successfully pretended nothing had happened.

Harvey sat back and as inconspicuously as possible injected Louis with the content of the syringe. And the waiting began anew. Nobody dared to speak too lost in their fears. People got closer together, physical contact the only relief and comfort available. The gunmen still quiet. Emilia Messana passing the floor up and down, apparently getting more and more nervous by the minute. Louis rasping breath calmed down. Whatever had been in the syringe had clearly helped, but it was clear that he needed a doctor as soon as possible. A toilet round was established. And still waiting. The time dragged and nothing happened.

Suddenly with a buzzing sound one elevator came back to life. Slowly the floor numbers climbed up and up coming closer and closer. One of the gunmen started frantically talking into the walkie-talkie, trying to figure out, what was going on and how their system had been breached. The other gunmen positioning themselves around the elevator, ready to shoot whoever stepped of it. But Emilia Messana, so nervous before, became completely calm again, a little smile growing on her lips. She walked over to Harvey, the weapon ready to shoot at the first wrong movement. "Stand up!" She ordered. Slowly he rose to his feet. She grabbed him by his shirt, the gun pressed against his chin, she positioned herself behind him, using him as a human shield.

Finally the elevator reached their floor and with a small pling the doors opened, revealing Mike.

"Hello, Emilia."

* * *

_Here we are. Mike is back!_

_Again, please ignore my complete lack of medical knowledge. xD_

_The next chapter might take a week or two since I'm gonna have guests and probably not so much time to write._

_Until then, let me know what you think!_


	16. Chapter 16

_I know I already warned you it would take longer this time, but I didn't count on my notebook hating me and breaking down or on my dad having a heart attack, so sorry about the delay, but it truly was out of my hand._

_As always, please rate and review._

* * *

One year. One year it had been since they had last seen Mike and now, here he was. His hair was a bit longer and in desperate needed of an haircut and he had actually started to grow a beard, an attempt that was doomed to fail, but other than that and considering the circumstances he seemed remarkably relaxed. He ignored the gunmen who pointed their guns at him. Calmly he let his gaze wander over the scene in front of him. Shortly lingering on Rachel and on the group around Louis.

"You look utterly ridiculous!" Harvey finally broke the silence. The gun pressed to his chin, weirdly leaned back to make up for the difference in size between him and his captator, he could only see Mike out of the corner of his eye.

Mike looked down and laughed. True, he did look ridiculous with his I-heart-Darcy, the too long jeans and the sneakers. "Yeah, well, what can I say. I didn't really expect to get your news in the middle of my laundry day. So I grabbed the first thing I got hold of."

"A Jane Austen shirt?!"

"Yeah, the friend I'm staying with brought that back from her trip to England. She even sleeps with it. I think it was more about having a part of … of her boyfriend. Oh boy, she is so going to kill me!" Mike winced at the thought.

"I never got why women are so obsessed with Darcy. I was always more of a Wentworth kind of guy myself."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me in the least!"

"And that's the end of your little girl talk!" Emilia ordered and pressed the gun a bit harder against Harvey. The man gasped for air when the barrel pressed into his throat.

"Okay. I got it. We just had a bit catching up to do." Mike tried to calm her down. "You know me, Em. When I get nervous I make jokes or did you already forget that? But I'm here now. You called and I came. So now tell me what do you want?"

"What I want? I want you to pay!"

"Pay? What for? For getting your father and uncles into jail?"

"You ruined my life! After everything we did for you, you turned against us! We welcomed you into the family!"

"What did you expect me to do?"

"I expected you to be loyal!"

"And I was. I was loyal to my parents, to their memory, to their mission. Your family killed them, they deserved everything they got and so much more."

"My father maybe, but what about my mother? Did you know she committed suicide after they sent him to jail?! She couldn't life with the shame!"

"Yes, I knew, and I'm sorry about that. Your mom was a good woman."

"Yes, she was! And what about my brothers?! They never did anything to you and you have nothing better to do than to drag their name through the mud. Why?! Just because you could? Was it for fun? Couldn't you just leave this behind?!"

Mike's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you serious? I wouldn't call killing his wife nothing." Harvey croaked past the gun that was still uncomfortably pressed against his throat. Rachel whimpered partly in shock, partly out of shame. Had she really known this man she had claimed to love so little? Lola and Scottie stared at Donna both clearly shocked. She just smiled sadly. She had known, of course she had known. One Friday night she had come back to the office late because she had forgotten something and found Harvey drunk in his office. It had been the anniversary of Grace's death.

"You know?" Mike asked surprised.

"What can I say? I'm a charmer and you witsec protection detail happens to be rather chatty." Harvey tried to smirk and failed spectacularly. The stress and worry of the last hours were clearly getting to him.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Emilia demanded.

"Don't tell me, your brothers didn't tell you that little detail!"

"Harvey, shut up!" Mike groaned, his expression was now clearly pained. He didn't want to remember. Didn't want to remember the police waking him in the middle of the night, the smashed and bloody body of the woman he had loved so much he was forced to identify, the tears in her mother's eyes, the shaky embrace of her sister. He had left Boston only days later, returned to being Mike Ross and never dared to look back. Only twice a year at their wedding anniversary and her death day did he allow himself to remember and to cry.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Tell her, Mike!"

He just shock his head.

"What. Are. You. Talking. About!" she pressed them.

Mike kept silent, but Harvey had enough. He ripped away from her, completely ignoring the danger of her gun or the still present gunmen.

"Fine! Then I'll tell you! Your, oh so innocent brothers?! Five years ago they had Mike's wife Grace murdered. She was no danger to anyone, she was just an ordinary sweet young woman. Happily in love with her newly wed husband and working on becoming a lawyer, when your brothers decided they needed to punish Mike and kill her, just the same way your father had his father killed!"

Emilia Messana fell silent. Unbelieving she glanced from one man to the other. Harvey's eyes full of barely contained anger, Mike looking away the face in a pain stricken grimace.

"I told her about my past and she just tipped my real name into an search engine. That's all it took them to find her … find me." Mike whispered. "Please, stop this, Emilia! For now nothing irreparable has happened. Don't do something I know you will regret. I don't know what your brothers told you but I promise it's not true. Ever since I left I tried to forget to find a new place to belong, I didn't care about your family, I didn't want to think about any of you!"

"Why would they do that? We agreed a long time ago, no more killing, they wouldn't brake that promise."

"You knew I was in New York today. Do you know why?"

She slowly shock her head.

"Because for the last year I've been working with the FBI and the DA to convict your brothers. They are in no way close to what your father was, but they were on the best way of getting there and they are just as unscrupulous as he was, just not as clever at hiding it."

"No! I don't believe you!"

"Em, please!" He wanted to approach her, both hands raised defensively.

"Stay where you are or I'll shoot him! And don't call my that! You've lost that right a long time ago." she pointed her gun at Harvey threateningly and Mike retreated.

"Ok, Emilia. Ok. Just please listen, you were my best friend! Do you really think I wanted any of this? Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to realize that the man who taught me how to ride a bike, who brought me to the hospital when I broke my arm after falling out of that tree in your gardens, the man who was like a second father to me, that that man was responsible for my parents death? It was like losing my family all over again!"

She didn't look at him. Didn't dare to. Out of fear she might actually change her mind. But she couldn't. This was for her mother. Her gentle, sweet, kind mother who were broken when her husband had to go to jail and all her friends turned away from her.

"Please, Emilia, don't do this, don't make me do this." Mike tried to plead with her.

"No! You will suffer just like I have suffered, just like she has suffered."

At that Mike got angry. "Make me suffer?! How could you possibly make me suffer any more than you already have? My parents are dead, murdered! My wife, murdered! My life, in pieces! And when I thought I had finally found a new home, a place where I belonged, people I belonged with, your family forces me to leave all over again! How could you make me suffer more than that?!"

"By taking that from you. Your new family. Your brother in everything but blood." Slowly she rose her gun, pointing it directly at Harvey's heart.

"No!" Donna tried to get to her feet, but she wasn't fast enough. None of them was. They could do nothing but watch the situation unfold. Some of them tried to look away, but they couldn't. Eyes glued to the scene in front of them.

Harvey's eyes, fear stricken, connected with Donna's. Mike rose his hand in a fruitless attempt to stop her.

A shot rang. Glass shattered.

* * *

_Ok, I admit, this might just be the cruelest cliffhanger I have ever written (considering my affinity for Cliffhangers that does say something)._

_I apologize for the weird Jane Austen joke. I just recently watched the movie Austenland and laughed hysterically. Somehow I thought it would be very funny to include this little sidestory... Yeah, well, I have a weird sense of humor, blame it on my Dad. I know, it doesn't make any sense, but I just couldn't resist. So sorry, about that. :P_


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorryyyyy! I had this chapter finished for ages and completely forgot to upload it!_

_I'd like to take the chance to thank everyone who read, rated and reviewed my story. All of us know how much feedback can keep you motivated and inspired and you certainly did both for me. So thank you very much. This started out as an idea that just wouldn't let me sleep and now it's almost finished. Yes, this is going to be the last chapter, safe maybe an epilogue if feel particularly fluffy. xD_

_One last time, please rate and review. Oh, and yes, I am evil. xD_

* * *

The offices of Pearson Specter Litt were flooded with people. Amy was deep in discussion with what seemed to be a FBI agent while her partner David Peterson was busy talking into his phone. The hostage takers had already been taken away. A group of Crime Scene Investigators took countless pictures of everything. Police officers interviewed everyone who was up for it and the rest was treated by EMTs for the shock. Scottie and Rachel were both among them. The two usually so strong women had not dealt well with the strain of the last hours. Jessica, Jeff and Katrina were all still at Louis' side and watched the doctors work on him. Rather focusing on their friends life than confront the situation at hand or their feelings. When the carried him outside, the doctors assured them, he would make a full recovery. The blood loss had been severe but not life threatening. Donna was nowhere to be seen and just this moment a stretcher with a body body bag was carried into the elevator.

Mike sat away from everyone else. Silent, motionless he stared blindly to the ground. It was over. But to what price? So much had been lost because of this. So many lives, so many friendships, so many opportunities. Gone forever. He hardly felt Lola sit down next to him. Only when she took his hand into hers did he look up.

"It wasn't your fault, Mike." she whispered. After the first initial shock when the hostage takers had come into the offices she had stayed surprisingly calm. It seemed like, once she knew what was happening and why all her fear disappeared and now she even found the strength to try and comfort Mike.

"It isn't? If I hadn't come into their lives, if I hadn't taken Harvey's offer none of this would have ever happened." Guilt and desperation clear in his voice.

"And you think that would be a good thing?" she questioned softly.

"Of course! Look around you! They would be better of without me."

The younger woman sighed heavily. "Let me tell you what they would be without you. Without you, Rachel would probably never have found the courage to take and pass the LSATs, she wouldn't study to become a lawyer and would have stayed a paralegal for the rest of her life. Without you, I seriously doubt that Louis would be a named partner now, or Katrina his associate. Without you, Jessica would probably never have met Jeff let alone be engaged to him. Without you Donna's and Harvey's relationship would certainly not have progressed the way it did. The firm would be a completely different one from todays and Harvey would have never become the man he did. All the challenges your presents here brought to them, it changed this firm and the people in it. And if you ask me, it changed them for the better."

Speechless Mike looked at her, but before he could say anything, he caught Amy's voice.

"Now to you, Miss Sawyer." She began. "I'm afraid I need to take you into custody until we cleared up some things. If you would please turn around so I can handcuff you." Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as the two women looked at each other. Slowly Felicity rose and turned around, offering her hands. They all had been surprised when, right after the shot was fired, the blonde woman had jumped to her feet and disarmed with incredible precision and effortlessness two of the gunmen and held a third in check while Amy had basically done the same with the remaining three and a flood of police officers and FBI agents spilled into the reception area from everywhere.

Mike rose to his feet and opened his mouth about to say something, when a ringing phone interrupted him. Peterson answered, his expression quickly changing from annoyance to surprise. "Yes, Sir. I understand, Sir. Of course, at once."

Slowly he looked at Amy. "Well, that was … illuminating. You better let her go." Questioningly she looked at him but complied.

"Mike?" Peterson asked. "Is there anything you would like to share?"

But it was Felicity who answered by walked over to Mike and wrapping her arms closely around him. "I'm sorry. I know this is not the way you wanted it to end."

He returned the embrace, for a moment he buried his face in her shoulder seeking comfort. "Thank you. For everything."

They separated and the blonde woman looked up at him smiling. Affectionately she cupped his cheek. "For you always, you know that. Please don't take this the wrong way if I say, I hope we never meet again."

He laughed sadly. "I don't. Just promise me you take care of yourself."

"You know me, I'm indestructible."

"Yeah, maybe, just don't push your luck."

She smiled one last time, pressed a kiss to his cheek and walked to the elevator. Before the doors closed her eyes locked with Peterson's. "By the way, that was a nice shoot." She winked and then she was gone.

"Indeed, a very nice shoot. Thank you." Harvey's voice rang from behind them. There he was, still pale and slightly shaky from his brush with death, but the familiar gleam already returning. He wore a new suit and his hair was wet from the attempts to wash the blood out. Donna standing beside him, keeping close and equally pale. When the shoot rang they both had thought, this would be his end, that he had gambled to far. He closed his eyes, expecting the bullet, but it hadn't come. Instead glass shattered and people screamed and he felt sickening warm wetness sprinkling his face. The next moment the gunmen were unarmed and stood against the wall … and Emilia Messana lay on the ground. Dead. A bullet right through the brain. The glass shattering had been the window that broke when a bullet from outside penetrated it.

"You don't seem surprised." Mike commented and ripped him from his dark memories.

"About what? That you asked someone to keep an eye on us, just in case? No, I'm not surprised."

"Since when did you know?" Mike asked.

"Oh, the first moment I met her. The file Amy showed me had a picture of Grace and the family resemblance is rather striking."

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"And what does she really do? There is no way a legal secretary would be capable of … this." Harvey vaguely guested to where the gunmen had been.

"Something that makes my boss's boss call my boss and order him to order me to let her go and sound really nervous while doing it." Peterson interrupted. "Mr Hamilton you have some truly remarkable friends."

"I suppose I do." exhausted Mike sank to the ground hiding his face in his hands. "When will you debrief me?"

Amy kneeled down in front of him. "That can wait. Go home, sleep!"

"I don't have a home. Not anymore." he mumbled tiredly.

"Of course you do." Donna finally spoke. She left Harvey's side and walked over to Mike. She offered him her help standing up. He just looked at her speechless.

"Come on, buddy. She is right." Lola grinned.

With the help of the two women he stood up. Donna wrapped him into a tight hug. "Welcome home."

A single tear ran down his cheek as he returned her embrace. With Lola, Donna and Harvey in tow he left the firm.

* * *

_Ok, that turned out rather sappy here, but somehow I felt like he deserved it ^^_

_So, here we are, all finished, what do you think?_

_Do I need an epilogue?_


End file.
